


The Worlds They Rule

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: The Adventures Of Loki Laufeyson [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Everyone thinks Loki is dead, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Good Odin (Marvel), Infinity Gems, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Magic, Mjolnir - Freeform, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Protective Gamora (Marvel), War, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-11-29 13:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Fallen from the Bifrost, with only his daughter for company, Loki must find his way past Thanos, back to his wife and family on Asgard. But things are not quite as simple as that. War seems to follow the duo, something that Loki must face.





	1. His Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I am hoping you have read Part 1 of this story, if not, please do go back and check it out! Thanks to all of the people commenting throughout the last work, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and all those to follow! It will be a little bit different from the first work, but prepare for lots of Loki-feels! :)

To say life was easy for Loki, would be a lie. When he fell from the Bifrost, no, when he jumped from the Bifrost, he knew the risks. He had seen the future, had seen himself cradling his daughter while Thanos, the Mad Titan, the creature that was rumoured to bring the end, tortured him. In truth, even Loki could not have predicted what would happen in the years following his fall. Not even Loki, with all his tricks and skills, could break free from the Titan’s grasp.

His energy drained within days, after the last spell he performed twisted his body to allow him to feed his daughter. Nursing her, down in the cold, barren wasteland, was the only thing that kept him sane. That, and thoughts of his wife, safe up in Asgard. Safe, far from Thanos and the Dark Order. It was these moments that he would reach out, cradle her tiny, pale head, brush through the light dusting of hair on her head.

Unlike him, she was white. He was stuck in his Jotun form, cradling his new-born. The days passed to weeks, weeks to months, and then months to years. To begin with, Loki could handle the pain. He could handle the heat, whippings, burnings. He could handle the mental manipulation, his Magic being torn from him. They didn’t touch his baby, Thanos deemed it unfair. Until she was of a certain age, Alexianne would not be touched.

Loki was not an idiot. Even though he had mis-calculated how long he would be in Thanos’ domain, he did not underestimate when it came to his child, his heir, his star. Alexianne was kept safe by the Casket of Winters, the only source of energy he had. He used it to keep her young, even when she should have been running around as a young girl, she was still a toddler, living off of the scraps Loki was given to eat.

But then it happened, the moment that Thanos slipped up. Forty-two years of captivity, and he broke his hold over the God of Mischief. Loki didn’t hesitate, slaughtering the guards that held him and his child hostage, stealing the Mind Stone and fleeing. With its power, he escaped into a neighbouring galaxy, Alexianne strapped to his chest, and had the first opportunity to think. Forty-two years of captivity, and the promise that Thanos would kill anyone he held dear. Alexianne fell in that realm, as did anyone on Asgard, should he return.

The Jotun, finding himself quite alone in the spot he had chosen, sat down and looked to his child. With her by his side, he could not be selfish. He had to do the best for her, and was that take her to Asgard? Put a price on the Realm’s existence? Basically call Thanos back to them? He pondered all of this while seated on the rock he had found, looking to his young daughter. After hours of deliberation, using the Stone’s power to find out information that he needed, Loki made his decision. Ultimately, he had to do what was best for Alexianne.

And that was not Asgard. Not until Thanos, and all those that allied with the Mad Titan, were dead. Only then could Alexianne return to Asgard, only then could he see hiss wife again. First, he had to beat Thanos, to drive the Mad Titan into a trap he could not resist. This was what the Jotun decided, before looking down at his daughter that had been long-burdened with the power of the Casket of Winters.

Slowly, using the stone as his starting point, the God reversed his spell. It took time, gentle coaxing to convince the toddler of forty-two years to age, to speed her aging to a point where she would be safe. He was careful, weaving his Seidr like Hela had taught him all those years ago, concentrating as he twisted the Stone and the Casket to work with him, to work by his side. The power flowed through the Realm, and for the first time in forty-two years, Loki Laufeyson had power.

Once he had finished his spell, he stepped back to admire his work. He had never messed with her mind, she would have all of the knowledge from the years Loki had spent teaching her, talking of the life that she should have had. Memories of Sif, of Thor and Frigga and Asgard, would run fresh through her mind. He could teach her how to access them, how to make them real in her mind. But for now, he looked to his daughter, his breath stolen from his chest.

Instead of the toddler with wide, naïve eyes, and a blank expression, stood a girl. No, almost a woman. She looked around twelve, potentially thirteen in human-years, but that wasn’t what he was stunned silent from. Her eyes were a bright green, much like his, but her hair was a dark brown. It curled slightly, much unlike how Sif tried to keep hers. A thin form, shorter in stature than his, but not too far from her Mother’s height.

‘Alexianne?’ Had been his first words, spoken aloud in years. For with Thanos, he kept silent, even though the pain killed him. For with Alexianne, he had to speak in her mind, to keep her safe from the Dark Order and all their allies. But now, he could talk to her aloud, let the Realms and the Galaxies beyond hear his words.

‘Father?’

**

And Loki held his promise, to keep his Star safe while he fought Thanos. The Silvertongue did not go for the attack, no, instead carefully planning his methods. He taught his daughter to hold a dagger, taught her the arts of Seidr, of how to use her hands to create life. She would be his heir, his legacy, and he would not fail her. He showed her the memories of Asgard, of how they had lived before. Loki let his daughter begin to age naturally, showed her how to become a Warrior, but not one of Asgard.

One of the Galaxy. One that would eventually take over from him, once they had crushed anyone who thought Thanos’ ideas were the answer. They planned meticulously, plotting together deep into the nights that followed, the years that ticked past. Alexianne was a quick study, and the company Loki needed after being alone for so long. His daughter was everything good in him, a perfect balance between Loki and Sif, although sometimes the God thought he saw a lot more of Hela in her.

The Stones were at the forefront of their plans, the ability to control the Universe and those within it lay with them. But, other artefacts of importance were collected as well, Loki showing his Star the best the Universe had to offer. They ran in the Shadows, constantly hounded by the opposition, tracked to the very edges of the Galaxies. Avoiding everyone, growing close to nobody, crushing anyone who stood in their way.

‘A gift, my Star.’ Loki remarked, glancing to his daughter as she walked towards him. Her eyes flicked over the fallen bodies, to the creatures that he had killed to receive the latest item. The Jotun watched as her eyes fell to the sword he was holding, the last weapon crafted by the Dwarven Blacksmith. Thanos had decimated them, every last one, which was a slight bind.

‘And what do they call it, Father?’ He pouted slightly at the name, knowing she only used it during battle. The smirk she gave him was like looking into a mirror, but he did not flinch away from it. She fixed every hole that he had in his persona, was the light that constantly followed them.

‘Starlight. A gift for the next Queen.’ She laughed, a sound so light that his chest released the breath it was holding, a smile crossing his own complexion. A pale hand reached out, wrapping around the handle of the weapon, tilting it towards the sunlight. Queen, she would be one day. Not only of Asgard, but of all the people that had sworn allegiance to them while they destroyed Thanos.

Hundreds of planets in the outer regions, ones that had lost half their population, offered to join their army. But an army was not what they needed, not when they were so powerful. His Star was still learning, even after all these years running, but she would be good.

For where his nickname was the Night-King, the man who stole the shadows, hers would be the light. He could see it in the way she moved, in the way those around her were inspired. She lifted the sword, dark blue flames racing down the side. Her Seidr branched out, dancing across the field soaked in blood, lightly brushing over the corpses of the dead. From their bodies, she stole the souls of those who had served Thanos, breathing in deeply as her Seidr returned to her side.

Goddess of Death, she was not. Goddess of something even greater than Death, that was a possibility. With the sword sheathed, she walked to his side, reaching out to hug him. She threw arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder. Loki hugged back just as hard, kissing he forehead and thanking the Norns for the daughter he had been gifted, for the woman she was.

Because, out in the furthest galaxies, 159 years had passed since Loki had fallen from the Bifrost.

On Asgard, it was only eighteen months. 


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say Hello to Alexianne. How do you guys want the meeting between her and the team on Midgard to go?

‘She’s growing quickly.’ Gamora commented, standing beside the Night-King. She knew who he was long before he gained his title, knew who he was when she was back with Thanos. Travelling into the deep reaches of space may be possible on their ship, but Gamora knew that Time was against the Jotun-King, who stood still beside her. Nicknamed the Guardians of the Galaxy, it was surely their job to help protect the Universe from her mad father, Thanos?

Loki did not judge her for what she had formally done under the name of his daughter, the havoc she had wrecked. It had taken him thirty years, even thought it was only six months for her, to allow him to see Alexianne. It was easy to see why he kept her hidden, Gamora could understand how someone could use the girl to get to Loki. He was smitten, his whole life was dedicated to his daughter. She was strong, Gamora knew that, watching as she chatted away with Groot and Rocket. Powerful, but equally soft and vulnerable.

She had not met the Avengers, nor Loki’s brother, Thor, but she could reach Midgard quite easily. With news that Thanos was closing in on Midgard, the location of the Space Stone and Time Stone, Gamora had been given a task from the King, the one who she now bowed before. Having been taught to bend on a knee to Thanos, to accept him as the almighty of everything, it was quite different to the new relationship she had.

Loki’s task had been simple, to go to Midgard, to prepare the Avengers for Thanos, who would be coming for them. To convince them to get ready for the War, the one that Loki had been sending warnings about to Midgard for the past three months of Midgardian life, although the time between them was messy. The daughter of Thanos looked across to the daughter of the Night-King, wondering what her mother must look like.

‘You trust me with her?’ Gamora inquired, having heard his plan many times. The Guardians would leave Loki and Alexianne, for they needed to collect the last Stones unaccounted for. Gamora didn’t need to ask to see them, she could feel the power humming around the Jotun. His dark-blue skin shimmered slightly, ruby eyes shone with the power that lay in his hands. Yet none of it was abused, the Stones were guarded, and only if someone tried to support Thanos did they face the wrath of the God. The Mind Stone and Power Stone, both held by the Jotun, who kept them sealed within a pocket-dimension at all times. He also had something called the Casket of Winters, which appeared to aid his half-born daughter in switching between her skins.

‘I trust you to stop Thanos.’ Loki remarked, eyes never leaving his daughter. Protective, perhaps, concerned, more likely. He was about to push everything towards the end, to try and force Thanos into the open. That always was a risk, but it would put his daughter into the direct line of fight, and Gamora knew that was the real challenge.

‘I will protect her.’ Gamora assured, thinking to the next part of the plan. Once they had the Stones, Loki would send Alexianne to Gamora on Midgard, ready for the Battle. Loki would ensure that all of Thanos’ ships enter the Midgardian atmosphere, so they could be destroyed in one sweep.

‘If you do not, you know the consequences.’ The God could bring her back, of that there was no doubt. But he didn’t have to, Gamora wouldn’t let the girl die. Alexianne was the closest thing Gamora would have to a child, training her and teaching her to fight. Always under Loki’s watchful eye, the girl had become quite the warrior. In fact, Gamora wouldn’t want to go up against her, not now that she harnessed so much power.

A shout drew her attention across to the daughter of the King, who was fighting with some of the stragglers that followed Loki-King. Soldiers that had turned alliance, those who wished to aid in the rebellion. Gamora had thought that Loki wouldn’t let them near his daughter, but strangely, he encouraged the interaction. Starlight, the weapon that was being held by her currently-blue hands, shone brightly in the middle of the ring, gliding with her like she was made of liquid.

Alexianne had changed in the years since Gamora had seen her last. Taller, almost the same height as the daughter of Thanos, yet still with the bright, fresh face of youth. Her hair was long, but had been tied tightly behind her head. Leather armour encased her form, colours of green and black, tinges of violet hidden from most people’s views. She would not want to guess how many weapons the young warrior had on her person, for the number had to be at least fifteen. Her eyes were the brightest of green, when in Aesir form, but were current the dark red that marked her Jotun heritage.

The thing that Gamora knew, probably only because of the accidental discovery, was the girl did have flaws. Loki named it anxiety, something shocking for such a young Warrior to have, but Gamora had seen it first-hand. Distance from Loki had never been a thing in her life, having grown up by her father’s side, and it was evident that fear for him kept her emotional. Loki let nobody close to him, couldn’t stand the touch of anyone that wasn’t his daughter, and Alexianne had gained that trait. Gamora, Groot, Rocket and Peter were allowed relatively close, but she was afraid of Drax, and slightly cautious of Mantis.

‘We’ll leave in the morning.’ Gamora added, watching Loki turn and move back towards the current residence. Although it looked like a tent, as she stepped inside, she was again baffled by the strength of his magic. The room inside was vast, a fully-fitted kitchen installed, a long table accompanied with oak chairs, and a jug at the end. Probably non-alcoholic, considering Loki’s daughter. The end desk had papers spread out across it, and as she moved towards it, she understood the basic calculations.

The Infinity Stones, and their locations. The Time Stone was apparently with a man named Doctor Strange, a person from Terra. The Space Stone was also on Terra, Midgard, inside an object called the Tesseract. Those two were allowed to stay on the planet, acting as bait for the Titan trying to find them.

‘Vormir and Xander.’ Loki stated, not looking in her direction, possibly reading her mind to answer the questions she was going to ask. Vormir, the location of the Soul Stone, and Xander, the location of the Power Stone that she had already seen. That meant he had the other two Stones, the Mind Stone and the Reality Stone. She didn’t know where he had gotten the second one from, but the first had been in Thanos’ grip.

‘Dad, when are we leaving for Vormir?’ The daughter of Thanos pretended to know that Alexianne had been behind her, but by the slight smirk on Loki’s face, she wasn’t doing a very good job of it. It was quite amazing to witness the change from the stone-cold King to the loving father, but Loki did it instantly, his smile quirking as his daughter took a seat on the table. The jug was quickly drained, confirming Gamora’s thoughts about it being non-alcoholic, while Loki moved back to the table.

‘After the Guardians leave for Midgard, Star.’

**

Alexianne was impatient, something her father scolded her for on more than one occasion. Last night had been a difficult one, unable to sleep without her Dad close to her side, keeping her safe. Starlight had stayed tucked to her side, out of the sheath, resting over her stomach and tucked between her knees, in case someone tried to creep up. Not that they would dare, Loki-King was pretty terrifying.

She thought of Midgard, where right now, her Mother and Uncles would be gathering, ready to fight the Mad Titan. She thought of her grandparents, the Allfather and Allmother, and wondered when she would get to see them. For it might be mere hours on Midgard, yet weeks in the depths of Space, tracking the last of the Stones.

Speaking of, they were getting ready to travel to Vormir. Loki had told her that the Stone required the sacrifice of something loved by the person, and had told her how he intended to receive the object. Alexis wasn’t quite sure if she agreed with her Father, but he was the one that had taught her everything she knew, and she wasn’t about to start arguing. Starlight hanging by her side, heavy on her belt, tapping against her ankle every so often as she moved from side to side.

Gamora had left, the woman she called Aunt, something that her Dad said was fine. It made the green-woman smile, so it probably wasn’t an issue. Soon, Alexis would be sent to Midgard with them, to fight the creature who had torn her life apart. Honestly, she wished Loki would let her have the final kill, but it was unlikely. After all, Loki had lost everything to him, and it made her blood boil. The ugly scar that ran from his cheek and under his tunic was an everyday reminder of what the Titan had taken from him, and she knew it wasn’t the only one.

Remembering her time with Thanos was difficult, for her mind had been a lot younger. She remembered everything her father had said, every tear that dropped onto her skin as he cradled her, every touch that kept her close to him. She remembered the warmth, then the cold emptiness that filled when he was taken away. And the ending, the way he escaped, the stench of blood and decay. That, although she never said it aloud, was one of her worst nightmares. That moment, preserved forever.

‘Alexianne, you look pensive.’ Loki was, surprisingly, in his Aesir form. She switched to suit, shuddering slightly at the heat that hit her skin, before using Seidr to balance her core body temperature. Loki had taught her how to do it, so she could flick freely between forms.

‘Excited, that’s all. I want this all to be over.’ The unspoken words, the ones about wanting to meet her Mother and Uncles, to be reunited with the family she had been snatched from, hung in the air. She knew her Dad understood what she didn’t say, the link they had between them meant that things couldn’t be hidden.

‘You’ll meet them soon, Star.’ Alexianne couldn’t help but wonder if they would want her with them, the reminder of Loki being lost to the Void, the thing that drove Sif and Loki apart. How would they ever forgive her, seeing how Loki could stand the touch of nobody, had become cold and distant? Those niggling thoughts ate away, but a mission was always useful. When they came along, she could push everything to the back, to focus on what she was supposed to do.

‘Let’s make them proud.’ She offered, watching her father smile sadly, hands moving to create the portal through space, another thing he could do now that they had the Stones.

‘You remind me of your Aunt.’ He admitted, Aunt Hela, they were talking about. The one that Loki had talked about first, right after her Mother. The woman that had died protecting Loki, protecting the timeline. If only, Alexianne thought, she could be more like her.


	3. Here she comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora, Loki and Alexianne. A famous trio

The slight sickness she was feeling reminded her just how far away Loki was. Alexianne glanced to the control panel in front of her, then back to the dark expanse of space in front of her. She had never doubted her father’s abilities, never doubted his judgement. But sending her hurtling through space, hopefully to land on Midgard, seemed a little dangerous. Battles, she could deal with those. Fighting, bloodshed, torture. All of those were simple. But being away from her Dad, with the knowledge that she was heading straight towards her birth-mother?

Terrifying. By the time she reached Midgard, hopefully Gamora would have explained everything. Alexianne had a simple mission, to prepare Midgard for Thanos, who was getting closer as Loki drew him into the trap prepared. Yesterday, Alexis had been standing beside her father, organising the soldiers they had ready to storm Xander. The mission had gone as planned, the group bowing down to the Night-King and his daughter, rumours having spread quicker than they expected. Now, with three stones in their grip, and with the Stone from Vormir his next destination, Loki had decided it was time to send Alexis to Midgard.

Her Father always knew what was best, even if Alexis didn’t agree. To bargain for the Stone, Loki would sacrifice one memory from his mind, using the energy of the stones to solidify it. It would be like killing the person, apart from the fact there would be two of them. Alexis didn’t have to ask who it was, it didn’t take a genius to work out the image would be of Sif. Her mother, the woman currently less than an hour’s flight away.

It was a creepy thought, Alexianne thought, glancing to Starlight. Calling upon her Seidr, she banished the sword to a pocket-dimension, not needing anyone on Midgard to know about that yet. It was better to introduce them slowly, considering how much power the sword held.

**

Loki missed her already, but he couldn’t do that to himself, couldn’t worry. Worry was the worst, filled his gut and made it twist angrily. He focused on the task at hand, glancing to the hooded figure, then back the cliff. One thing he loved, sacrificed willingly for the Stone. Slowly, his Seidr crept out, the sky darkening slowly at the use of power. He held firm, focused on the memory, watched slowly as his Sif, his wife, formed. She looked stunning, the day he asked her to marry him, sitting at the top of the tower, watching the sun fade.

As she stood in front of him, wide eyes filled with worry, lips parting to ask him if he was alright, if they were alright, he shoved the image over the edge. His eyes squeezed shut, felt the tear creep out as her scream echoed, heard the thud that told him she was gone. But it wasn’t real, he had to tell himself that, it was just messing with the power he had been given. His Sif was safe, far away on Midgard.

‘The Stone, Night-King.’ The voice said, but the Jotun was not ready, allowed the tear to track down his face and slip to the ground, watched ice form where it fell. Slowly, he turned, blue skin rippling as he reached for the fourth of his Stones, slipping it into the collection beside the others. Power raced through his body, lighting up every nerve, agony that swiftly turned to a soothing bliss as the Stones were reunited.

‘Look after her.’ Was all he said, before severing the power chord. Tucked safely away, close to his skin, he left them there, moving back to the portal he had created. Gamora would be on Midgard by now, his daughter on her way, and pretty soon they would be reunited. It would be a moment he wished he could see, but he had a Titan to hunt. A Titan to push towards Midgard, to trap in the very heart of the remaining Stones.

**

Gamora was frustrated. Over the past couple of hours, she had had eight guns pointed at her, three daggers and a very large Hammer. Thor was sitting in the corner, his Asgardian friends by his side, the King and Queen of Asgard also in attendance. The God of Thunder was still sparking, the Goddess of Love silently weeping. Gamora would have thought them happy to learn that Loki was alive, that he was running around with his daughter through the Galaxy. Apparently, they were not happy, merely sad. Thor had shouted and screamed until his Mother pulled him back, but even she looked angry.

They wanted him back. They wanted to know why he hadn't come back yet, they wanted to know where Alexianne was. But they couldn’t even begin to comprehend the amount of stress that Loki had gone through, the things he had done to keep him and his daughter safe. They didn’t know that, even though it had been eighteen months for them, it had been hundreds of years for the God of Mischief and his daughter.

So, learning that she would be coming very soon to Midgard had set all of them on edge. The Avengers, all of the team, were preparing for Thanos to come. Set in a place they called Wakanda, Gamora studied the army. Her eyes moved to Doctor Strange, who held the Time Stone around his neck. Casual, like it wasn’t a weapon of mass destruction, like Thanos wouldn’t behead him for seeing it around his neck.

‘Do we have a plan?’ They called him Tony Stark, the one that stood in the doorway. He had been the one to give her a chance, allowing her to speak, allowing her team to speak. Peter stood by her side, but he was silent for once, not speaking as they explained their battle techniques. They had enough numbers, perhaps, but only if Loki arrived. If he didn’t, if Alexianne didn’t, they were going to struggle.

‘Why did he not come to us?’ Silence fell among the group, everyone turning to where Sif was, holding Thor’s hand, holding Jane’s hand. She looked awful, eyes red-rimmed from crying, the plants in the room had died the moment she started weeping.

‘It was not safe. For you, for him, for the Princess.’ Gamora didn’t tell them that she called the girl Princess, not because of her title on Asgard, but because of her title in the Universe. That she could make hundreds, no, thousands bend on a knee to her, that she was the very reason that Loki lived. That together, they were going to kill Thanos.

‘We could have helped.’ Thor growled, and Gamora did not answer.

‘You should see this, a ship entered the atmosphere!’ A girl, one they called Shuri, exclaimed. The group moved from the room, all of them, but only some went to the balcony, ran down the steps to the field where the Warriors waited for orders. Gamora laughed in glee, moving forwards towards the smoking ship, watching as it plummeted from the sky. Nobody but the Guardians of the Galaxy moved forwards, frozen to the spot as the ship hit the ground, earth flying up and spraying the surrounding area. Smoke billowed up, the cloud parting, a hissing sound as the cab opened.

Gamora watched the figure untangle their limbs, climbing slowly out of the pilot’s seat, coughing as she broke from the smoke. Her feet hit solid ground, eyes searched the crowds, and her eyes hit Gamora’s. Beside her, the others bowed, even Peter. Gamora did not, watching as the Night-Princess moved from the shadows, and into the light.


	4. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexianne meets Thor and Sif, but all is not well

Alexianne cleared her lungs of smoke, glancing up to her Aunt. The world was brighter than she had expected, blinking back the sun as she moved slightly out of the darkness, heading towards the woman she knew she could trust. The others by her side bowed, probably out of fear of Loki more than anything else, but she was already running to hug her Aunt. It had been a week for her, even though it had probably only been a couple of hours for Gamora. The woman accepted it, hugged her back tightly, the closeness easing the ache that Alexis felt due to Loki being so far away.

Once the hug had finished, she pulled back slightly, letting her arms drop to her side as she looked out across the rest of the space. She took in the soldiers, then flicked to the group. They were an odd bunch, but she was specifically looking for two in particular. Thor was the first one she spotted, gaze dropping to Mjolnir in his hand, then to Sif, who stood by his side. They looked… exactly as Loki had described them. Perhaps with a slight coldness to their gaze, the same thing her father had after losing Sif and Thor and the rest of Asgard.

Alexis was slow approaching, keeping her eyes trained on the weapons. Just because they had been told who she was, didn’t mean they were going to believe it. Or like it. Behind Thor was a man with an eyepatch, her adoptive Grandfather, and Grandmother who had tears on her cheeks. Besides them, stood her three Uncles and Aunt, Jane, who all seemed shocked by her. Alexis let her gaze scan everyone, checking for all the threats she possibly could, before she came to a stop. It was a respectful distance, Alexianne thought, wishing she had her sword by her side.

‘Lady Mother, your Highness.’ She bowed to both, eyes trained on Sif and Thor, watching the shock at her accent, then the fact that she was bowing to them. She straightened, adjusting her stance, waiting for someone to speak. Luckily, it was Gamora, the one who pressed a hand to the small of her back.

‘Come, Alexianne, I’ll show you Midgard.’

**

The shower was pleasant, hot water that got rid of the dirt and smoke that hovered around her. As she stepped out, she reached for the clothes that Gamora had provided, using Seidr to tighten them to her frame. Missing starlight, and her father, Alexis ran fingers through her hair, let Seidr do the work to tie it back, before staring into the mirror. She had pictured meeting her Mother and Uncle so many times, yet they seemed relatively unaffected by the fact that she was on the same planet as them. The thought sobered her, thinking to her Dad, who was all alone somewhere in space. Sending a silent prayer, she moved through the corridors and towards the main room.

Walking in, her gaze was torn between the groups of people she had yet to be introduced to, and the large table which seemed to have all the information on it. Much like Loki, she did not do well with expressing emotions, unless it was with her Dad. With that in mind, she stepped to the edge of the table, staring down at the battleplans that were stretched out. Finally, something she was used to, something she could understand. 

‘Battleplans?’ She inquired to the man in the suit beside her, and he peered across. He was a Midgardian, that much she could tell, and from the descriptions her father had given, she presumed him to be Tony Stark. His smirk was very similar to the picture she had painted in her head, and as he turned to her, the height became apparent. Alexianne had been told a lot about the Midgardian group, but it was still a shock to see them in person. Schooling her emotions, she maintained eye-contact, reminding herself that she was in control of this situation. Loki would be here soon, she just needed to stay strong for a little longer.

‘For when Thanos lands.’ Alexis peered down, studying the layout of the troops. Brushing her fingers lightly over the maps, Seidr flowed freely down, altering some of the positions. Nothing major, just enough to alter the statistics slightly more favourably. Her mind ran the calculations, providing the numbers that told her she had been correct, before she looked back to the Midgardian.

‘Why?’ Tony asked, confusion on his face, and Alexianne wondered why she had to explain herself to someone so much younger than her. No, Loki had taught her to be better than that, he had taught her that age didn’t matter. She was no greater than those in the room, nor no weaker. It was important to define a person by their characteristics, and he was the only one willing to talk to her. That made him an alright person.

‘It makes more sense.’ She would explain it was her gift, her ability, a natural thing that came to her, but she didn’t have time. Gamora came across, hummed in agreement with her. The praise from the woman that had helped raise her made her smile, leaning back slightly so they were almost touching. Gamora noticed, tilting slightly so that their clothes brushed, enough contact to stop Alexianne from panicking. So far from everything she knew, but her Aunt was here.

‘How is the Night-King doing?’ How was Loki doing, Alexis mused, trying to think back to what she knew about Vormir. Would he give the memory of Sif away? It didn’t matter, long-term, Alexianne had a copy of the memory. She would give it back to her father when he came. But in the meantime, he must feel as lonely as she did, not that he’d ever admit it.

‘After one of the Stones, the one on Vormir.’ A careful answer in a room full of people that wanted to know where the Stones were.

‘The one that requires sacrifice?’ Gamora asked, Alexianne looking at her with a sad expression. Her Aunt couldn’t fully understand.

‘He’ll be fine, Alexianne.’ She didn’t need reassurance, she needed her father by her side. Alexis walked across to the exit of the room, intent on finding an open space to open her first portal. That was what Loki had told her to do, and she could understand why.

‘I know that, he’s Loki. My father can do anything.’

**

Loki tapped his foot impatiently, looking to the soldiers. His daughter would soon open the portal needed to transfer these people out from the ship, the one Loki was going to crash land onto the Titan’s ship. It was a dangerous plan, but Loki had a love of danger, and crashing a ship was sure to be a spectacular entrance.

His thoughts flicked to Alexianne, hoping that Sif and Thor would look after her. If not, Gamora was on Midgard, and the woman had her orders. Protect Alexianne from anything that might hurt her, but do not deny her the chance to fight in the battle. After all, that was what she had been raised for, and he wasn’t one to deny his daughter anything. Loki looked back to the soldiers he had saved, then to the space where the Portal would be. The men had heard of him, so Loki’s repertoire was spreading faster than he could have imagined.

They would protect Alexis as well, another pawn in place for the final battle. With the stones now in his grasp, all apart from the Tesseract and the Time Stone, he was ready to force Thanos into battle. Even if the Titan got the Space and Time Stone, he would have difficulty getting the four from Loki. If the worst happened, the God would just blow the stones up, using himself as a catalyst, killing the chances of decimating half the population.

Not that it would come to that. Alexis needed him, just as he needed her, and he wanted to see her fight in the legendary battle that the Norns had predicted for generations. Starlight, kept closely in a pocket dimension that Loki had gifted to Alexis, would come in useful when she needed to fight. Then, maybe Thor and Sif would see that she truly was their relative, that she was the daughter of a God and Goddess, that she was powerful. And she was, Loki knew she would far surpass Thor in abilities, possibly even coming close to him, if he could teach her to wield the stones as he did.

Feeling the familiar Seidr reach out, he latched on, letting her do the work and begin to open the portal into space. Pride flickered through him as he watched it take shape, leaning back and watching the sparks fly. Behind him, murmurs of awe and wonder at the show of power, and Loki just grinned.

‘My daughter really is something.’ Agreement from the people behind him, the Night-King knowing they would keep her safe. A show of power was always useful for assuring loyalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated!!! :)


	5. Question time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've just written the next chapter, and guys, it's finally going to look good for Loki and Alexianne

Alexis was nervous, studying the ground as she ran through the mental checklist of everything needed to open a portal through space and time. Out under the open sun, aware that the group were slowly filtering out to study her, she turned to see her Aunt coming across. Gamora looked calm, the exact opposite of Alexis, who was worried she was about to kill the soldiers her father was sending.

‘Are you ready?’ Gamora asked softly, Alexis nodding sternly as she looked to the empty space in front of her. She could do this, it was simple, Loki had taught her everything she could ever need to know.

‘I’m right here, if it goes wrong.’ Alexianne turned, hugged her Aunt quick enough that Gamora wasn’t expecting it, before pulling back. Over Gamora’s shoulder, Alexis spotted her Mother and Uncle, along with the rest of her family, watching her with a mixture of disbelief and… happiness? Then why would they not talk to her? They treated her like she was an outcast, forgotten and not believed. Anger swirled in her stomach, but the daughter of the Night-King was nothing if not strong.

‘You might want to stand back.’ Alexis suggested, before she focused. First came the violet, the Seidr belonging to her Mother. It raced from her fingertips, balling up and swirling, the first energy that Alexianne and had learnt to control. But it quickly grew stronger, turning to black, that of her Aunt Hela. Concentrating, digging on the connection she shared with her Dad, she pulled at the energy that was the strongest. Green sparks flew, the ground shuddered slightly, Alexianne actually went skidding back slightly as she tore apart the realm.

Her arms ached, body shuddered as the portal took shape, sweat dripping from her forehead, but she didn’t release her hold. Arms outstretched, she tore them apart, watched the portal take shape. Another shudder, but this time one as the Portal solidified. Her arms dropped, the Portal stayed, and Alexis grinned.

The first Soldier looked nervous. But he quickly straightened his expression when he saw her, stepping through. By the time seventeen men had stepped through, Alexianne was starting to feel the strain on her Seidr. Luckily, nineteen was the last man, stating so as he stepped through. Loki was on the other side, he could step through, but she knew he wouldn’t. The Portal slammed shut, operated by the other side, and Alexis forced herself to stand upright.

‘Your Highness, thank you.’ The men were all on one-knee, the first man the one that spoke. She blinked, realising that they were awaiting command, and shoved down her fear for her Father in favour of being the Commander he had raised.

‘Rest, eat, and prepare. Thanos is coming, and we will be ready.’ The men stood, all leaving but the first, who stood with a curious expression. They were being led away by Gamora, who had no doubt sorted a place for them in this Kingdom they called Wakanda.

‘Forgive me, Princess, but they say you wield the power of the stars in your hands. I wondered… is it true? Are you truly a child of such power?’ She could have laughed, but she didn’t, instead choosing a smirk that she tried to replicate from her Dad when he knew something that others didn’t.

‘I’m the daughter of the Night-King, soldier. You believe those rumours, do you not?’ That was enough, the man looked frightened, bowing before scampering off. Alexianne rolled her shoulders, glanced out across the soon to be battlefield, before turning. The look on the faces of her family almost stopped her, and she even took a step towards them. Sif, that was her Mother, and she wanted to go to her desperately.

‘Your Highness?’ Gamora was speaking, drawing her away from anything that might have happened. Looking across to her Aunt, who was watching her with worry, the girl put aside any thoughts of going to her Mother. Not yet.

‘You need to eat, replenish your Seidr.’ That was true, the girl thought, following her Aunt.

**

‘So, how old are you?’ Tony Stark was back, and this time, he was interrogating her. Alexis took another bite of whatever this meat was, grinning at the taste. Gah, she could get used to this!

‘159 years since I fell from the Bifrost, although I am developed to around nine-hundred.’ Another bite, more heaven, her eyes rolling back. Lord, this stuff was good. The flavours, the tastes. Much better than the tins she was used to eating from, just because she had to lead by example. If the soldiers lived off it, she would as well, even though her father offered her better.

Tony looked surprised, confused, interested. He was a scientist, the prospect of time had to be exciting to him, even if he had ulterior motives for asking. Alexianne knew everyone was listening, a group of people that would all want to know, most of all her Mother and Uncle. The Asgardians had their own corner, were dutifully pretending not to listen, although Odin was staring right at her.

‘And you remember all of it?’ For a moment, she forgot the food. She remembered the cold, the loss of atmosphere, the feeling of arms holding her. The warmth, the flashes of cold. The Titan, standing over her Dad’s broken body, a smirk on his face. A large hand picking her up, promising he would not hurt her till she was an adult.

‘Most of it.’ Gamora was with the soldiers, otherwise she would probably be telling Tony off for asking so many questions.

‘How long were you with Thanos?’ That question was asked gently, sympathy on his face, and Alexianne didn’t know why. Thanos was the greatest thing that had happened, because he had to happen. There was no changing that, Aunt Hela had died proving that.

‘Forty-two years.’ She saw the flinch, knew it must be hard to comprehend that long spent with a creature intent on torture. Attempting to lessen the burden the Midgardian was feeling, she offered some words of joy,

‘But he did not torture me, for I was a child.’ That didn’t seem to help, so Alexis shut up and ate another mouthful. For all her lessons on combat and history and maths and science, there was nothing on how to address Midgardians, or how to hold a conversation without freaking them out.

‘And Loki… he’s alive?’ Clearly, they were struggling with that aspect. She noted how Sif perked up, as did the group, looking hopeful.

‘Yes, my father is quite well. Slightly different than you remember, possibly, but alive.’ Very different. She had seen the Loki in visions, and it was nothing like the man that raised her. She was spending too long thinking of him, it made the ache in her chest return, and she shifted slightly in the chair.

‘Look, you’re just a kid, are you sure you want to fight?’ They presumed Loki had made her, she concluded, and grinned darkly up at the Man of Iron.

‘I wish to tear Thanos’ heart from his chest, watch the light die from his eyes. Anything that stands between that, and me, are going to die a very painful death.’ And with that, Alexis rose from her chair, noting how the Midgardians looked shocked. Good, let them be. Because Alexianne was going to make chaos. 


	6. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexianne and Loki reunite

‘It’s a barrier, to stop them from coming through.’ The voice broke Alexis out of her thoughts, glancing to a man in a black, skin-tight suit. She regarded him momentarily, recognised him as the King of this place. That meant she bowed her head slightly, before glancing back to the creatures lining the barrier, growling and snarling and trying to tear through. She kept calm, watching the ships in the atmosphere, knowing that one of them would be Thanos. That he was not here, not yet, but he would be.

‘I understand the reason for the forcefield, but I do believe they only hold the evil out for a short period of time.’ The soldiers were ready, and Alexis was currently standing between the King and a man named Steve Rogers, who still seemed unsure of being beside a child. Odin and Frigga had been left in the Palace, but the others were here to fight.

The King stepped back, Gamora moving forwards to her side.

‘Armour up, kid.’ She did just that, summoning her armour to her skin, feeling it close over. Once she was fully cased, she reached her hand out, summoning starlight. The weapon appeared, bright as the stars themselves, glow heightening on being returned to her hand.

‘What’s that?’ Steve Rogers, looking awed. Alexis lifted it, as if to say “What, this?”, before offering a polite smile.

‘The last weapon of the Dwarven Blacksmiths, the most dangerous sword in the Universe, forged by starlight and celestial energy.’ He just blinked, and Alexis pulled the sword closer. Ready for the barrier to fall, ready for Thanos to die.

**

Loki was cautious, even as he approached. The atmosphere was full of ships, and far below, a battle roared. He could see the Seidr of his daughter, and that of his brother and wife, recognised the traits. Wanda’s was also present, but not as strong. The time Stone shone, as did the Space Stone, both in the Palace where he assumed his mother would be. The ships in front looked nasty, some already landing and releasing yet more soldiers, but Loki was trying to work out which one held Thanos.

Luckily for him, he had a daughter whose natural gift was warfare, and he sent the thought to her quickly, urging for her assistance in the probabilities.

**

‘COVER ME!’ Alexis didn’t wait for an answer, stopping swinging her sword so she could think mathematically. Someone swore, but jumped in, and she recognised him as her Uncle Fandral. She allowed him to fight, thinking over the logistics of the ships coming in, before figuring out which one she thought he would be on. She sent the thought back, before picking her sword back up.

‘Thank you, Lord Fandral.’ She didn’t wait for a reply, moving through the crowds to find the Black Panther. When she did, she relieved him of the couple of creatures currently on top of him, before offering her best smile. She was pretty sure she was covered in blood, her sword was dripping, and she knew she was bruised.

‘I need you to put the barrier back up.’ He looked ready to ask, but he denied nothing. As quickly as it had fallen, the shield began to pull back up. Nobody questioned, Alexianne working through the remaining soldiers with the others, before they began to regroup.

‘Why is the barrier up?’ Steve panted, a nasty cut on his face, and Alexianne moved across to heal it. He allowed it, before she decided to explain.

‘A ship is about to crash out of the sky with Thanos in it, and we don’t want it on this side of the barrier.’ It seemed that a group of men did not like being told what to do by a woman, much less a child, and she saw the disbelief cross their faces.

‘We? Who put you in charge?’ She decided that she didn’t really like Steve Rogers, even if she had healed his face. She cocked her head, curious, trying to work out why a hierarchy mattered when she was about to help them kill one of the greatest foes the Universe had ever seen.

‘Do you not wish for Thanos to die? Is that not the endgame?’

‘You’re a kid.’ That was true. Alexianne shrugged, regarding the ships that collided in the sky, shaking the ground as fire raced across the sky, momentary fear striking her as she remembered that Loki was on that ship.

‘Believe me or don’t, I care not.’ She stepped away from him, pulled Seidr to her hands, and began marching towards the barrier. After all, things were about to get a lot more messy. She could hear Steve shouting, stopped when she felt the wave of Seidr. Alexis looked back, to where Sif was standing, hands encased in purple. Was she going to stop her? Alexianne regarded her Mother, finally holding the eye contact. Sif looked sad, heartbroken even. But Alexis couldn’t do anything for her, stepped back towards the barrier, glanced to where the ship was crashing through the atmosphere.

When it landed, the ground shuddered. Midgard screamed out, pleading for help as the Titan landed. Alexis reached the barrier, watched the space-dogs tear at the barrier, snarling, ready to rip her apart. Closing her eyes, she pulled on her Magic once more, counting slowly.

_20, 19, 18…. _

Smoke poured out, the ship made a groaning sound, the group behind drew closer. She pulled further, letting the ground around her go black, watched her Magic seep into Midgard as easily as it did the other planets.

_12, 11, 10…_

It was changing. The atmosphere, the battle. News was spreading quickly. Alexianne felt it, the wave of energy, the burst of joy that was released throughout the galaxy. Thanos was dead.

_7, 6, 5…_

The snarling and snapping stopped. Instead, it changed to fear. To pleading, crying, begging for mercy. The group behind her were confused, but Alexianne just laughed.

_3, 2, 1._

The crowd was parting, and as it did, Alexianne smiled. Gripped her sword, let the flames rush up her arm as she held Starlight, her skin flicking to blue. On the other side of the barrier, walking through the mess of dead bodies and the remaining creatures, was a Jotun. Red eyes met hers, and Alexis could have sobbed in joy. The Space-armies parted, let Loki reach the barrier, watched as he passed through it like it didn’t even exist.

‘I brought you a present.’ His voice was low, yet warm, and Alexianne waited. A flick of Seidr, showing off really, burst form his hand, and the Princess laughed. Laughed, and whooped, and cheered for all she was worth. Spun in little victory circles, before launching herself at Loki, who scooped her up like she was everything to him. Pressed a kiss to her forehead, brushed away locks of brown hair, grinned right back at her.

‘We’re free, Alexianne.’ He murmured, and she looked up at him with hope, then to the barrier.

‘Together?’ She asked, and Loki reached for his knives.

‘Of course.’

The Night-King and the Princess of Light walked towards the remaining armies of Thanos, leaving the head of the Mad Titan on the floor as a reminder of this moment.


	7. The Future's coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are the two going to settle in?

Alexianne swung the sword, grinning as it sliced cleanly through the intended victim. She did so love fighting, loved to feel the adrenaline pumping, sweat clinging to her skin. Beside her, Loki looked like he was taking a stroll through the woods, not showing the strain of using the Infinity Stones plus his own power.

‘Take the ship down.’ Loki stated, looking up to the last ship in orbit. Alexis followed his gaze, then looked to him.

‘How?’ He grinned, and she caught on, the chaos spreading freely between them. She jogged back to the barrier, noting how none of the others were even attempting to help them, looking at the distance. Hiding Starlight, she called on her energy, pulled her body and twisted into a new form. A bird, her Dad called it a Raven, she took to the skies, aware that Loki was watching. Landing was difficult, as was switching back to her normal form, slicing into the Hull of the ship with Starlight. Screeching metal filled the air, the hole allowing her to drop down into the ship.

She made light work of anyone left, before pushing the ship in the direction of the ground. Knowing her Dad would never let her get hurt, she let the ship crash with her still inside, laughed as the fire raced up and over her skin, yet not burning. Speaking of flames, they seemed to be spreading across the battlefield, scorching everything in sight.

Alexis moved through them, back to where her father stood, leant against his side as they watched the ships burn. So long, waiting for this to happen, and it looked… gorgeous. A perfect ending, she thought, to all the torture her Dad had to suffer. Loki took her hand, guiding her back towards the barrier, watched as they reached it. He tapped it once, the entire thing shattering, but there were no creatures left to break into Midgard.

Sif was moving, slowly, cautiously, and Alexis felt her father tense. She stepped to the side, let Sif run towards him, not missing how her Dad looked terrified. He caught her anyway, hugged her tight as she sobbed, and Alexis wondered why she had not got the same reunion.

‘Loki… I couldn’t find you, I tried…’

‘It’s alright, Sif. Perfectly alright.’ He sounded cautious, hurt, scared. Sif stepped back, looking like she had been punched in the gut, and Alexianne looked between them. Not quite the reunion she had been expecting.

‘You’re hurt.’ Sif was staring at the scar running from his jaw, and Alexis knew it ended just above his fourth rib. He didn’t hesitate, shaking his head.

‘Old wounds, Lady Sif. I assure you, I’m quite well.’ Sif’s face was crumbling, Thor was coming closer, but Loki was looking to Alexianne again. She smiled up at him, offering him the support he needed, and his face brightened.

‘You did well, Alexis.’

‘Thank you, Dad.’ She snuck under his arm, resting against him, soaking up the Seidr he offered freely for the use of hers.

‘Would it be alright if we rest here?’ Loki addressed the question to the King of Wakanda, who was quick to offer rooms for them.

‘No!’ Alexianne snapped, terror at the thought of having to spend a night in a separate Chamber to Loki, of not having him close enough to her. People were staring, Midgardians and Asgardians alike, only her Aunt and Dad understanding.

‘One chamber is fine, thank you.’ Loki stated, reaching for Alexianne as her panic built, soothing her as quickly as the panic had started.

‘Go, Alexianne. Rest, eat, you need your strength back.’ She didn’t quite want to leave him, not yet, not when he was with so many people. Loki wasn’t the one they remembered, and she didn’t want him to get hurt.

‘You’ll be there when I wake?’

‘Aren’t I always?’ Loki snarked, earning him a laugh, before she nodded. His Seidr wrapped around her, teleporting her from the field, straight into the Chambers she presumed the King had assigned them. She grinned, relaxed, wondered how they were going to celebrate being free of the Mad Titan.

**

‘Careful.’ Loki stated, watching as Gamora walked closer to the edge of his barrier. Loki was currently using the power of the Stones, stretching it out to recover the damage done by Thanos’ armies. Once the ground was back to its previous state, he turned back. The group were doing their best to pretend they weren’t watching, although Thor was openly staring. Loki took a step towards his brother, watched Thor’s eyes widen in hope.

‘It’s been a while.’ It was a poor attempt at a conversation, but Thor’s choked sob implied he wanted Loki to come closer, so he did. The hug hurt just as much as the one with Sif, but he allowed it, before stepping back. His wife was watching him, and he knew how much she was hurting. How all of them were hurting, especially when he saw his Mother running in his direction. She stopped when she saw Thor’s tears, Sif’s expression.

‘Loki.’ It was breathed out, just like when he had walked into the Throne Room all of those years ago, with Hela by his side. This time, however, he acknowledged her.

‘Mother.’ That hug was brief, the touch burning into his skin, and he pulled back faster than with the others.

‘Brother…’ Thor wanted to do the talking part, but Loki was already tilting his head, eyes flicking violet for a moment.

‘You’ll have to excuse me, Alexianne’s calling.’ He didn’t wait, pulled himself to her location, only to find her curled up on one of the floors, chest heaving, face pale, eyes wide with fear. The first time this had happened, Loki had thought her sick. Well, in a way, he was right. Panic attacks, ones that left her weak, ever since she was young. They had tried to control them, together, but they always seemed to come back.

He sat down, gathered her up and tucked her close, a Jotun tradition not seen in Asgard. He let his skin flick blue, let hers do the same just by touch, watched as her breathing began to even out. They had time to fix this, now, he thought. Time to show her around the joys of Midgard, and everything else in the Realms between.

**

‘At least he’s back.’ Fandral provided, before falling quiet. Thor stared at the monitor screen, of the Jotun that was his brother, taking in the ugly scar along his jawline and the stump of one of the horns that Thor had not known he possessed. He then looked to the child, who was asleep in his lap, his niece. She looked so calm, resting against Loki, his fingers threaded through her hair.

‘They just need time.’ Jane stated, huffing as she left the room. Thor watched her go, waited to see if she would return. But she didn’t, instead appearing on the monitor as Loki spoke, Jane opening the door and walking in


	8. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane reaches out, Alexis accepts

‘Sister.’ Loki greeted, studying Jane, but she remained calm.

‘How is she?’ That was the right thing to say, Loki’s gaze flicking back to the girl in his lap, and Jane knew how close they were. She had seen it straight away, had predicted how strong the bond would be. And as soon as he denied Sif the affection she wanted, Jane could figure how bad the torture had been. It was a long time, more than a human lifespan, that he had spent with Thanos.

‘Tired. Happy.’ Jane saw through the words, knew they described him as well. His smile was weaker this time, perhaps knowing he couldn’t hide from her. She took another step, making sure Loki was alright with it, and when he just stayed still, she made it to the edge of the bed.

‘I did miss you, all of you.’ Loki murmured, but they would have still heard, Jane thought. For all her life, science had been her passion. Explaining the unexplainable. But emotions, they were the real thing that couldn’t be explained. And right now, she felt her heart tear up, at how honest he was trying to be.

‘We know, Loki. You don’t need to justify yourself, least of all to me.’ That granted her a smile, before his fingers gently began stroking thick brown hair, soothing Alexis, possibly to comfort himself as well.

‘She’s beautiful. And incredibly strong.’ Jane had seen Loki straight away in the girl, but she could see Sif as well. It was evident, in the way she fought, in the way she held herself. Loki’s proud smile returned, before he gently shook her shoulder. Jane held still, watched as Alexis woke, flicked her eyes straight to Loki, then to Jane. The look of safety and comfort vanished, doubt and fear flicking, and Jane saw the minute touch that Loki placed on her arm to steady the girl.

‘Alexis, meet your Aunt. Jane, meet Alexianne.’ Shyness overtook, before a smile spread across the younger girl’s lips, cautious but warm.

‘I’ve heard a lot about your science.’ Jane smiled, and although she wasn’t very good with children, this girl had seen more than Jane could ever dream of. Slowly, she let herself grin back, showing that she was not a threat.

‘Would you like to see the lab? T’Challa was kind enough to donate one to the research I’ve been doing on the differences between Asgardian and Midgardian technology.’ Bright eyes widened, awe perhaps, and she shuffled forwards. But there it was, a limit, a fear. Alexianne was looking back to Loki, who was studying her. It appeared they could communicate without speaking, something that wouldn’t surprise Jane at all, because Alexis turned back with a smile.

‘I’d love to.’ Jane took a risk, offered out a hand to help the girl up. But Alexis didn’t hesitate this time, moved out to reach for her and untangled from Loki, who was smiling softly.

**

‘This is brilliant.’ Alexis twisted one way, then the other, looked at the energy that pulsed around. It looked like Magic, but her Aunt was explaining how it was generate by quantum physics, all things that made Alexis grin even wider. Jane was pretty cool, had shown her around the lab with everything that she was working on, even letting her try some of the stuff out. Now, she was sitting beside her while the energy pulsed around, and Alexis couldn’t stop the words from bubbling out.

‘Do you think Sif hates me?’ Jane looked surprised, looking across at her with concern, Alexis focusing hard on the floor. It had been burning under her skin for a while, itching, and she couldn’t fight the worry that her Mother didn’t really want her here.

‘Why would you think that?’ Another reason to like Jane, she didn’t tell Alexis she was wrong. She asked for the explanation, needed to know why Alexianne felt like that. The Princess bit her lip, worrying that she shouldn’t be saying so much, but Loki trusted Jane. And if her Dad had let Jane that close, especially while she was vulnerable, then she was okay.

‘If I hadn't been born, Loki would never have fallen into Thanos’ grip.’ Jane took one of her hands, and she was surprised how warm it was. Turned one way, then the other, before Jane squeezed slowly.

‘I think that Sif knows it can’t be your fault, for you were a baby. I think she’s scared that you aren’t going to like her, or that she doesn’t know how to speak to you.’ Alexianne considered all of these things, then glanced across to the clock. It was around lunch, the Asgardians would be eating, and Alexis had seen Jane eating with them the other day.

‘Do you think I could join you, for lunch?’ It was going to be a big step, one she wasn’t sure she was ready to make, but she could do it. After all, these people were her family. Jane grinned, offered out her hand again, and Alexis accepted it.

**

Jane could tell she was nervous, even as she approached the table. Thor fell silent, looked up in surprise, but Fandral was already moving to make space for her. Jane sat first, Alexis sliding into the space between her and Fandral, thanking him before her eyes widened at the amount of food on the table.

‘Woah.’ That caused a chuckle to spread amongst the group, and Jane smiled.

‘Asgardians eat a lot.’ She helped herself to some of the chicken, Alexianne copying, a pleased smile on her face. The portion was small, but Jane wasn’t surprised, even though it made her concerned. One mouthful had Alexis groaning, before a blush spread.

‘Good?’ Fandral asked, smiling down at her, and Alexis nodded frantically, before taking another big mouthful.

‘It isn’t going anywhere.’ Jane softly stated, saw the words hit a little deeper than she expected, but Alexis didn’t say anything. Jane looked up, found Sif staring longingly, knew that she was unsure of how to start the conversation. Thor looked stuck in a similar state, eyeing her up like she was somehow likely to randomly disappear.

‘Fish!’ Jane was happy to see her more confident, reaching across for the dish, spooning some out. Fish wasn’t a common Asgardian meal, Jane thought, wondering why it appealed so much.

‘A favourite?’ Volstagg was the one to speak this time, sitting across from her, and she nodded up at him while chewing.

‘Always difficult to find, but cooked so well.’ Another bite, before her eyes were scanning everything else. Jane was wondering about why fish was a favourite, the Aesir didn’t often eat it, before Fandral asked the question aloud. Alexis looked confused, before Hogun spoke up.

‘Fish is a Jotnar delicacy, so I’ve heard.’ Alexianne brightened, if that was possible from the grin on her face, as she looked across to the Warrior.

‘You know of the Jotnar? What are they like? I’ve always wanted to go.’ A dreamy expression crossed her face, Hogun chuckling quietly.

‘Jotunheim is a place of beauty, if you like the cold.’ He answered, Jane watched as Alexianne smiled brightly, taking another bite of food.

‘Excuse me for asking, but what decides which form you take?’ Fandral looked curious, and it was obvious that Alexis had not grown up with the Jotuns being the monster of every story. It made Jane happier, shooting a look at the others to not ruin this for her.

‘Usually Dad, depends what mood he is in. I can change without him, although the Casket makes it easier.’ Another bite of fish, a curious stretch to reach for a dish of vegetables, eyeing them up curiously.

‘You’re the first hybrid I’ve ever met.’ Fandral explained, and Alexis looked across. She seemed settled, relaxed almost. Jane was glad she had thought to bring her out of Loki’s room.

‘I was told our kinds don’t get along that well.’ Another bite, before she pushed back the plate. Her eyes showed she was hungry for more, but Jane could understand why she couldn’t eat.

‘Not until recently.’ Thor finally spoke, and Alexis glanced across to him, a look that was quickly diverted.

‘Thank you for your company.’ Alexianne slipped out, smiled to Jane, before vanishing into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas you guys want to see included?


	9. Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small issue this chapter, no biggie

Loki watched her, a small smile on his face as she laughed, hugged Gamora goodbye. He looked away, eyeing up Thor and Sif, who were both watching her with confusion, possibly even curiosity. Loki was keeping an eye on the situation, but he was glad Jane was looking after her. She needed someone to look after her, to keep her safe. And he couldn’t always do it.

Back in their Chambers, he stripped off his shirt, flicked his gaze to the scars on his torso. Reminders of Thanos, of everything he had lost because of the Titan. Memories that kept him protecting Alexianne, that would keep her safe, even when they went back to Asgard. Loki was unsure of how it would work, because Sif had stayed in his Chambers, but he wasn’t ready for that again.

‘Dad?’ Alexis came in cautiously, studied the scars that she had seen many times, although Loki pulled up his glamour anyway, out of principle.

‘Ready to go to Asgard?’ He wanted to speak to Hela, hadn't been able to in so long, needed to see her again. And, of course, he needed to introduce Alexianne. She smiled slightly, but there was worry still across her face, and Loki wondered when she had grown up so much.

‘I’m going out with Jane and the others, to see Wakanda.’ Gah, she really was growing up. Loki smiled, walked across to press a kiss to her forehead. It was permission, reassurance, the trust between them not needing to be spoken. Her hand reached out, cupped his cheek, and he felt her skin flick to blue.

**

Jane watched Alexianne come across, studying first the people, then the horses. Jane was the only one not mounted, having been waiting for Alexianne to arrive. She gave a small smile, another trusting moment, before walking across to her horse.

‘Loki’s alright with you coming?’ Jane just had to check, because she didn’t want to cause any rifts between them. It would be a bad thing, seeing how close they were, to try and get between. At the mention of him, Alexis smiled brighter, gave a nod. She swung up on to the horse with very little difficulty, adjusted herself and waited as Jane mounted.

It was a nice ride. A walk through the space, out of the barrier and into the fresh lands. Thor urged his horse onwards, picking up pace, and Jane did the same. Last night, Thor had admitted that he was glad Alexis was feeling comfortable with her, that it made things easier. Now, as Jane looked across to the girl, caught her gaze, silently dared her, she could see how happy Alexis looked. Jane watched as Alexis broke into a fully fledged gallop, hands moving towards the neck, laughing as she raced away.

Jane didn’t wait, following sharply, glad she had learnt to ride properly. Together, the two of them fled across the grassy land, racing towards the edge. She looked happy, Jane thought, hair whipping around her face. Watching, slightly in shock, Alexis dropped the reins, stood up and cheered, laughed at Jane’s expression. She truly was Loki’s daughter, Jane thought, pulling back as they reached the trees.

‘Fun?’ The flushed cheeks and bright smile were an answer, but it was nice to hear it. The others caught up, Fandral laughing loudly at her expression.

‘You ride like Loki.’ She flashed him a grin, urging her horse onwards, before the silence of the clearing was broken by a scream. Jane was instantly turning, but it wasn’t Alexis, it was coming from within the trees. Another scream, seemingly human, and before Jane could even think to stop her, Alexis was off.

**

The sound drove her into the trees, dismounting from the horse and sprinting across to where a girl was lying, propped against a tree. Alexis knelt down, fingers instantly reaching for the blood that was seeping from what appeared to be claw-marks across the stomach.

‘Alexis!’

‘Jane! Over here!’ Her Aunt appeared, joining her beside the girl. Thor was shouting at the Warriors Three to cover them, but none of them had weapons. Not even Thor, Mjolnir back at the Palace.

‘Should I call for her?’ Alexis didn’t know who he was asking, Sif possibly, but Alexis was already working. Green mist closed over her hands, twisting and bubbling as she worked over the marks on the girl’s stomach. But they did not heal, and a sinking feeling caught up with her, realising whose Magic she could sense on the girl.

‘It wasn’t a beast.’ She muttered, looking into the girl’s eyes, before looking to her Uncle.

‘Call for Mjolnir. We need to get out of here.’ She was already scooping the girl up, froze when she heard the footsteps. Thor’s hand was outstretched, but it would take perhaps thirty seconds for Mjolnir to arrive. Shouts told her the others could see the creature, Alexis slowly turning, eyeing up Ebony Maw and wondering how badly this was going to go.

‘Starlight.’ Jane was reaching for her, but Alexis slowly lowered the girl to the ground, before studying him.

‘Maw.’ Summoning a blade, not Starlight, she studied him. She hadn't seen him since they escaped from Thanos, but she knew what he was capable of. Mjolnir landed, Thor turning, as if he was ready to attack. He threw her, but Ebony simply caught it, and Mjolnir hit the ground. Immobile, for now. Sif had summoned daggers, the ones that Loki had gifted her, and her Seidr was moving beautifully.

Until he stopped it. Sif went flying back, Thor shouting while Fandral went running, Alexis standing still even when she heard the crack of her Mother hitting a tree. Sif would be okay, but there were two Midgardians behind her that could die.

‘Where’s Loki?’ The mention of him, knowing what Maw had done to her father, angered her beyond belief.

‘Don’t speak that name.’ She snarled, taking another step forwards. Ebony looked pleased, twisting his fingers, and the snap behind her was enough to know what happened. Jane gasped, probably because the girl she had been holding was now dead, her neck twisted angrily in the wrong direction. Another person Alexianne couldn’t save.

‘Afraid he’ll run away?’ Alexianne called for Starlight this time, felt flames trickle up her arm, noted that Thor was moving to her side. Protection, an offering. She gave him a small smile, looked back to Ebony.

‘Afraid he’ll kill you without blinking. Without time for torture.’ She really wanted to feel his blood between her fingers, watch the life fade, but she also knew how dangerous he was. Powerful.

‘You were just a babe when I saw you last, Alexianne. Tiny, wrapped up in the safety of a weak, desperate Jotun that begged for death.’ Alexis didn’t hesitate, lashed out, even when her Seidr told her to back off. Thor was reaching for her, but he was thrown back, Ebony choosing to let her reach out. But she hit the same barrier that Loki had all those years ago, the force of Seidr stronger. So, she did the only thing possible. Tipped her head back and screamed, louder than she could ever remember.

‘Screaming? Scared?’ Ebony looked smug, but as she lowered her head, she grinned.

‘Terrified. For you.’ He looked confused, until Loki stalked out of the shadows, eyes focused on Ebony Maw.

‘Loki, I’ve been waiting…’ He was cut off, partly because his heart was seemingly ripped from his chest, perhaps because Loki’s eyes were glowing, perhaps because the Infinity Gems were being used. Ebony dropped like a stone, body falling still, Loki nudging it gently with a foot. He then looked to her.

‘You should have called for me earlier.’ He was angry, Alexis realised, saw it in his eyes.

‘Father, I…’

‘No. Clear it up.’ He stayed silent, eyes firm, and Alexis did as told. Vanished the body, moved across to Sif, bent down slowly. She reached out, watched her Mother’s eyes widen, but she just gently brushed over her forehead and healed the injuries.

‘Sorry, Lady Mother.’ Kept her voice low, let her eyes drop, stood up and turned back around. Thor was staring down at Mjolnir, a sad expression, so she moved across. Reached down, wrapped her hand around the Hammer, lifted it and broke the curse, before handing her back to her Uncle. He seemed slightly surprised, before a smile broke out, looking like he was going to speak.

Alexis turned to Loki, cutting him off, hoping he would be happy. Unfortunately, that dark expression was still on his face. She knew she’d been stupid to not call for him, to attack, but he couldn’t be mad forever.

‘Dad…’ Loki huffed, but stepped forwards and offered his arms out anyway. Alexis was quick to fall into them, grinning up at him when he did finally press a kiss to her forehead, an apology of sorts.

‘Can’t stay mad at you.’ Good, she thought, pressing her head back to his chest.

‘We’ll meet you back at the Palace.’ Was all he said, before teleporting both of them back to the Palace.


	10. Back to Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does everyone think of Alexianne?

Asgard was… an overkill. Alexianne walked from the Observatory, felt the eyes of her family on the back of her neck as she looked to the Citadel. It looked like the memories Loki had gifted her, bright and sunny, a realm eternal.

‘Bit shiny.’ Alexis stated, heard Loki’s chuckle as he moved beside her.

‘Too gold.’ He agreed, and she looked up to him, watched his emotions carefully. He stared right ahead, towards the Palace he had once lived in, and she wondered how hard it must be to be back.

‘Remember, no jumping until you’ve learnt to harness Asgardian power.’ Loki remarked, and Alexis cautiously reached out, felt the strum of power respond. It seemed different to most, seemed to respond greater to her touch. When she jumped back, it was Frigga that moved forwards, the woman that had given soft smiles and knowing looks.

‘Royalty is greater affected by the power that runs through Asgard, especially an heir to the throne.’ Alexis looked to her grandmother, then down to the ground, to the Bifrost that stretched out. She then looked to Loki, who was staring at Frigga with a longing expression.

‘But why does the Universe not respond the same?’ They had not yet told the others about her inheritance, of how much power Loki held. But it wasn’t a secret, confirmed by Loki’s response.

‘I’m currently harnessing it, using the Stones to balance everyone who swore loyalty.’ Made sense, she thought, stepping forwards.

‘Where are we staying?’ We, she hoped, looking to Loki and then to Sif, who was staring at Loki with the same heartbroken expression.

‘The royal suite prepared for you, of course.’ Alexianne grinned, took off in a sprint, pulled on Seidr to transform. A raven, Loki’s usual choice, and she took to the skies high above the Citadel. Below, Loki began to walk down the Bifrost, a smug smile in place. He didn’t transform, rarely did apart from when she wanted demonstrations, but he looked happy.

**

‘Do you ever talk about what happened?’ The Warriors Three, her Mother and Uncle, plus her Aunt were all in the training grounds. Alexis was practicing with a bow at the moment, Jane perched by her side.

‘Talk about what?’ Alexis asked, momentarily losing focus, before pulling the string taut again. Focus, breathe out, fire. A satisfying thud as it hit the target.

‘With Thanos.’ She paused, looked back to her Aunt, and to the others who were pretending not to listen. She mulled over the question, wondering why anybody would want to talk about it.

‘No.’ Loki didn’t bring it up, and she didn’t ask. Although sometimes, she was curious.

‘Sometimes it helps, to resolve trauma.’ But Loki was the one that was hurt, not her. Still, she looked to her Aunt, could see how Jane wanted to help. Slowly, pulling another arrow from the quiver, she decided to engage in this odd request.

‘I don’t remember much from the beginning. Just a vague coldness.’ Another arrow thudded, Jane looking at her warmly, encouraging. Alexis thought back, trying to be as accurate as possible.

‘Ebony was there, right from the start. Thanos, he knew what Loki was. Knew that Loki had tried to stop him.’ And boy, Alexis could remember how unpleased he had been. Flinching slightly, remembering the cracking of bones she focused back on the arrow.

‘They’d leave, take Loki with them, every day for 42 years. And Loki had no Seidr, had used it all to keep me young enough that Thanos wouldn’t hurt me.’ Her heartrate was picking up, sweat forming on her palms, and she could feel her Seidr darkening. Wherever Loki was, she wished he was here.

‘They left you alone?’ Jane’s voice was soft, breaking Alexianne from her mind.

‘Sometimes Proxima or Ebony would stay with me, just to make Loki angry. But I was growing up, even if I stayed the same externally.’ Her mind had grown, memories built, touches became more important. She listened to the stories Loki had told her, to the memories he had shown her. Pressed his forehead to hers, let the cold melt away.

‘How did you escape?’ The question she’d always asked, and deep down she knew. Knew what Loki had done, knew how he didn’t want to speak of it.

‘Loki came up with the plan, the idea to…’ She stopped, remembered watching him bleed out, screaming because her mind was trapped within a body that could do nothing to stop it. Her Seidr flickered, hands twitching, and she pulled back.

‘I don’t want to talk about it anymore.’ Alexianne was panicking, the thing that she promised she wouldn’t do in front of her family, scrambled back as her hands lit up like her sword, flames that threatened to burn.

‘Alexis, breathe.’ Jane was moving, Sif was moving, even Thor looked ready. But she couldn’t burn them, couldn’t hurt her family, and tried to move further away.

‘No, just stay back, I can’t…’ She couldn’t breathe, her chest was tightening up in a way that made her mind go blank, felt the flames beginning to burn her arms. Oh god, she was dying. It felt like she was dying, the others were talking, but they couldn’t get close, fire would burn. She was burning, it hurt, she was stuck.

**

Loki felt it, ignored fire as it burnt his skin, shoved through and gripped his daughter, slammed the Stones into his Seidr, watched the translucent ice dome form around the two of them. No fire out, nothing could penetrate his Magic, and he worked on getting Alexianne to breathe. First, turning to his Jotun skin, let the cold radiate out and pulled her down next to him, felt her head instinctively tuck under his chin, her hand reaching for his heart, the other gripping his shirt as her chest heaved.

‘Steady, deep breaths. Let go, relax. You’re safe, Alexianne, I’m alive.’ Because he knew that was what she feared, and he was right. Ignoring the fact that the others could see, and hear, what was going on, he looked down at his daughter.

‘Alive?’ Came her response, and he chuckled.

‘Very much alive, sweetheart.’

‘Tell me a story.’ Huh, he shifted, moved her weight to rest fully against him. He propped himself up with Magic, got ready to indulge in this odd thing she requested.

‘Which one, love?’ There were many they spoke about, but Alexianne usually had a favourite when it came to these moments.

‘The one where you meet Sif again.’ He fought the tears that threatened to fall.

‘Did I ever tell you about the dress? You should have seen it, Alexianne, the most beautiful shade of green. She looked stunning, Midgardian dresses suited her.’ He paused, trying to ignore the fact that Sif was no more than three metres away. But he continued, told her the events of the night, let Alexianne’s fingers dig into his skin every so often, a reassurance.

‘Alright?’ He murmured, watched her pull back. And just like that, the smile returned, the grin that he found contagious.

‘Can we go and see Hela?’


	11. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis meets Hela, and Jane breaks down a wall.

Alexis watched curiously, kept a distance as Loki summoned her, stared at the statue as her Aunt appeared. She looked calm, looking around and staring at Loki. The emotions seemed similar to Loki’s expressions, she noted, as she peeked at her Aunt.

‘Hela.’

‘Little Loki, it’s been a while, more for you than me.’ So she knew, and she looked slightly hurt. A step was taken towards Loki, but he didn’t return the movement. That was enough to convince Alexis to step out, her Aunt focusing right on her as she moved forwards. When she reached her Dad’s side, her fingers reached for his, looping loosely together. The touch was all the strength she needed.

‘Aunt Hela.’ A smile, one full of warmth, radiated from the dead woman in front. Her body looked more solidified, so Alexianne stepped closer, reaching for her slowly. Hela did the same, but Alexis was still shocked when they made contact. A hand brushed over her hair, down to her chin, fingers soft against her skin. For once, the touch of someone unknown was welcome, Alexis letting her eyes flick shut as she pressed against the hand.

‘You look like your mother, Alexianne.’ Her eyes shot open, hopefully looking at her Aunt, who smiled wider.

‘But your eyes are your father’s, identical.’ Alexianne loved her eyes, knew they were one of her best features. They could convince loyalty, show coldness in battle, warmth with those she loved. And right now, they had tears brimming in them, shown by the thumb sweeping along her cheek to catch a stray tear.

‘Don’t cry, my dear niece, you’re free now.’ Free, something Alexis had never really been. She hoped her smile matched Hela’s, hoped her Aunt could see how happy she was. Sure enough, the Goddess of Death moved closer, pressed a kiss to her forehead.

‘A perfect warrior. Your Seidr is strong.’ A compliment that she accepted, before the hand dropped, and Alexianne knew she should excuse herself. So, she did, kept her voice steady as she said goodbye to the woman that raised Loki. Her Aunt smiled softly, an expression Loki had told her was usually reserved for him. Then, she crept back into the alcoves, leaving her Dad to speak to his sister.

**

‘She looks well.’ Hela commented, studying Loki closely. He almost let his guard drop, but then he reminded himself what could come of that. Even Hela, the sister he loved without limits, could not get too close. He let the power of the Stone fade, Hela’s body going translucent once more, and he saw her pout.

‘You can’t shut me out.’ Yes he could, quite simply. After all, he had more things to worry about than his sister being slightly mad at him. The pain of losing her, of losing everything, had numbed him to having to see her again. Even as she shimmered, Hela remained focused on him, eyes turning sad.

‘I’m sorry they hurt you, little Loki.’ And he was sorry, too, as he slammed the connection down between the two of them. Silence, the emptiness of the garden, the cool evening air stopping his tears from falling. He stepped closer, to the edge of the statue, reached out slowly. Before his fingertips touched the cold stone, he pulled back, scolding himself. It was not the time to be sad, to let his feelings cloud judgement.

‘Sorry, sister mine.’ He quietly said, turning back to the Palace.

**

‘And then?’ Alexis inquired, eyes studying her father. Loki remained where he was, legs stretched out, back against the bookcase. The library was easily her favourite place, it was truly spectacular. Shelves upon shelves of the best literature in the Galaxy, ordered neatly into alphabetical title, a room so tall that she could use the little ladder to get to the top. Of course, she could have used Seidr, but where was the fun in that?

The library had many hidey holes, places where Loki told her he had read as a child, but they had no need. Nobody was in the library, the only sound was them talking, or the occasional sound from outside. The windows had been opened, the light streaming in and casting shadows on the floor. Which was where she was, lying down with her cape over her, head in her father’s lap, letting his fingers tangle in the knots.

‘Then your Uncle swung that awful hammer of his.’ She burst out laughing, noting Loki’s lips quirking into a smile, before the door opened. She had no need to panic, if they had been a threat, Loki would use Seidr to shield them. Nobody would be allowed to see them in such a relaxed manner, not unless Loki allowed it.

‘There you two are.’ Jane, Alexis thought, sitting up and instantly missing the hand in her hair. Her Aunt was smiling, dressed in purple, a pretty colour on her. But she also looked worried, something that Alexianne instantly felt concerned about.

‘Alexis, I wanted to apologise for earlier…’

‘There’s no need, Aunt Jane, it wasn’t your fault. It isn’t something that…’ Alexis paused, looking to Loki, recalling why they didn’t discuss it. His eyes showed pain, smile showed that he was willing to go with whatever she wanted.

‘Isn’t something we usually talk about.’ She finished, before smiling for her Aunt, who was looking between them.

‘And we should.’ Loki stated, surprising her, and she looked back to him.

‘Dad?’

‘I was wrong to make you stay quiet, Lex. You can talk to Jane, or anyone who you wish, about what happened. Just because I cannot, does not mean you shouldn’t.’ Alexis was confused, wondering why he was doing this when it so obviously hurt him. But the smile was real, as were the fingers that reached to trace her cheek, as she closed her eyes and tilted her cheek to the touch.

‘Thank you.’ Murmured loud enough to hear, quiet enough for him to understand the sincerity.

‘I just ask, sister, that you think no less of me.’ He was looking to Jane, who understandably looked worried, but she slowly knelt beside them, reaching for Loki’s hand. Alexis watched, breath hitched, before Loki slowly accepted the touch.

‘Never, Loki. You’re my brother.’ Whatever passed between them, it was supposed to be private, and Alexianne felt honoured that her father was letting his guard down. It also meant she had permission to talk to her Aunt, to tell her the secrets that she kept locked close.


	12. A new Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter, to say sorry for being slow to update!

The door to her room opened, Jane cocking her head to see Alexis standing in the doorway. She was wearing traditional colours, the dark green and the black that belonged to Loki, with few weapons visible. Just a knife strapped to her thigh, though Jane had no doubt that there were more.

‘I was wondering if I could accompany you to the Temple?’ Jane was going with the others, as Sif had insisted on doing every day of the full moon, to see the Temple. She didn’t enter, always staying outside, as did the others. But Sif went in, always coming out with a smile on her face, despite the loss of her husband and child. Now, here stood that very child, full of burning curiosity.

‘Of course, would you like me to send someone to tack a horse?’ Loki’s horse was still in the stables, and would likely be the horse Alexis would request, but what the girl said next surprised her.

‘Could we ride together?’ Jane quickly confirmed the idea, pleased that she had made both Loki and Alexianne open up slightly. They walked side by side, happy in the silence that fell, before walking out to the stables. Thor was the first to spot them, a mixture of happiness and worry on his face as he spotted his niece. Sif stared openly, and the pain was evident, but she didn’t speak.

Jane mounted first, offering her hand out to the girl, who only hesitated for a second. Together, they rode out to the Temple, a light chatter falling over the group. When it came into view, she heard her niece suck in air, perhaps out of shock. The building was beautiful, home to the root of Yggdrasil, and the foundation of where the others got their title from. Dismounting was easy, Jane watching Alexis peer up at the building.

‘Would you like to come with me?’ Sif asked cautiously, and Alexis looked so surprised that she had been spoken to, before a shy expression crossed her face.

‘If you would not mind?’ So polite, Jane thought, holding her breath as the two conversed.

‘Of course not.’

**

Sif could barely keep her eyes off her daughter, watching as they reached the top step. Alexianne looked scared, staring into the darkness, and Sif bit her tongue as she reached out. Her fingers slowly reached her daughter’s, Alexis looking down before entwining them.

‘Thank you.’ She murmured quietly, before following Sif’s lead. The Goddess led them in, watching the Priestesses look to the younger with curiosity. The pool stood ahead, where Sif had found her title, but this was not what she had come for. Instead, she walked to the edge of the tree, leading her daughter to it.

‘They call it Yggdrasil, I’m sure Loki has told you.’ Alexianne nodded, reaching out tentatively with her free hand. Sif stepped back, missing the touch, but had to allow her daughter to reach out. But Alexianne froze, snatching her hand back just as Loki had done when Sif and the others watched the interaction with Hela.

‘It’s beautiful.’ Sif had to agree, glancing back to the Priestesses who had gathered to stare.

‘Princess Alexianne, you have not yet spoken to Yggdrasil.’ They meant the pool, and Alexis looked scared. Sif stepped closer to the Priestesses, glaring at them.

‘She will in her own time.’ They backed off, but Sif was surprised when Alexianne stepped closer to her, nerves crossing her young features.

‘They want me to find my title?’ Sif couldn’t help it, took her hand and brushed her thumb over the back of her daughter’s hand.

‘You don’t need to rush…’ Sif began, but Alexis shook her head, squeezing slightly.

‘Dad says that it should only be done once I’ve settled.’ Sif wished that she could understand, wished she knew why she couldn’t get close to her daughter. But Alexis gave a small, crooked smile, looking up with wide eyes and a child-like curiosity.

‘I’m sorry for taking him from you.’ Sif almost reeled back, shocked, but Alexianne didn’t seem to be joking. And Sif, she’d dreamed of having a baby to nurture, but this could be done. She may not have expected to deal with a teenager quite this quickly, but Sif could improvise. After all, she was the Goddess of Love. She reached for her daughter, first for her arm, the other to her head, guiding her closer. Alexianne only hesitated for a brief moment, before she stepped in.

‘I don’t blame you, or Loki. You’re my daughter, Alexianne.’ Sif would have sworn she felt a slight dampness, but as her daughter pulled back, her face was calm. Nothing that seemed out of the ordinary, nothing that seemed hurt. She even smiled.

It was progress.

**

She had wandered far from the Castle, knowing her father would call if he needed her. She continued down the muddy path, tracing the edge of one of the villages, thinking back to today. Seeing her Mother, being held, it was nothing like her bond with Loki. But it was something, something that made warmth blossom inside of her chest.

Tripping, she sprawled out into the mud, getting a face-full of the disgusting soil. Behind her, she heard a snicker, rolling over and reaching for her knife. Except it wasn’t a threat, just a girl, who was leaning against a tree with a look of amusement. Alexis slowly got to her feet, regarding the girl in a plain dress, an apron around her waist, a knife at her belt that looked blunt.

‘I wouldn’t suggest eating the soil, there are much better wonders that the woods hold.’ Alexianne cocked her head, surprised at the jovial tone, the slight accent, the smirk from the girl across from her.

‘Why, I never would have guessed.’ She snarked back, letting her hand drop to her side, not worried that the girl was a threat.

‘They call me Isla.’ The odd girl offered, still leaning against the tree. Alexianne, having already scanned for other weapons, deduced she wasn’t a threat. Probably just someone from the local village.

‘That would imply you have other names.’ Alexianne retorted, still scowling, dusting down the mud and getting annoyed when it stained her clothing. The girl called Isla laughed, a carefree sound that Alexis was oddly drawn to, watching the girl smile.

‘Maybe I’ll tell you them, if you’re not to stuck-up to talk to me.’ That confused her, before she remembered what Loki had taught her about the differences in society. Although the Realm was a land of plenty, there was still a hierarchy. And, Alexianne was wearing clothes that defined her as someone of importance. The realm may have been told of Loki’s return, and the return of the Princess, but not much else had been said.

‘Judging based on my clothing?’ Alexianne remarked, taking a step closer to Isla, who was still smiling.

‘Is that not what your kind do?’ So, Alexis had got one thing right. Slowly, she allowed herself to smile back, before offering a kind-of peace gift.

‘Alexianne.’

‘I knew you were rich.’ Another laugh, before grey eyes found hers again.

‘I think I’ll call you Lexa, if that is alright with you.’ Was it a friendship that she was offering? Alexianne had never had friends, but she decided that Isla might be a good start, and found herself nodding back.

‘Fair enough, Isla.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Thoughts on what you want to see?


	13. The Potential to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further progress

The days turned to weeks, and Loki stood on the balcony, watching the end of the season draw closer. Below, on the training grounds, he could see the Guards getting some final practice before the weather turned slightly colder, the short winter period creeping up. Far down the end of his view, he could make out the lights in the village, knew his daughter was still out. A look to the sky confirmed it was almost dusk, but she had no curfew. Just a promise to call, if she needed him.

‘Winter always was your favourite.’ Frigga had a habit of sneaking up on him, possible now that he kept the stones tucked away. Not that he showed it, keeping his body calm as she came to stand beside him. She looked a vision, as always, stunning in golds and silvers that matched her slow aging.

‘I wonder why.’ He slowly drawled, not aggressively, turning his lips into a smile at the end. She laughed softly, moving slightly closer, and he didn’t pull away. If his daughter could begin to bond with Sif, then he could begin to work on recovering everything he lost.

‘Come to dinner, Loki.’ He had not been once, did not sit with them, and they had not asked. Because he would never say no to his Mother, and she knew it. So, he turned, offered out his arm. It slipped through slowly, allowing him to track the movement, but he pretended he wasn’t. It didn’t really matter, Frigga could tell anyway, but he liked to pretend.

The others seemed surprised, but not put out, as he moved into the Feasting Hall. His seat was empty, standing out against the table, and Loki found himself pleased that his chair was still there. Another had been added, by his side, for his daughter. But Alexianne was out in the Village again, for the sixth time this week, like Loki hadn't figured out she had found someone to spend time with. He moved to Frigga’s chair, pulling it out for her, not moving away when she placed a hand to his cheek.

He took his seat, even offered a smile to Sif, who sat by his side. Her smile was blindingly beautiful, lit up her entire face, and Loki momentarily wondered why he had ever let her go. Then, just as quickly as he thought it, he shoved it away, turning to the table. So much food, but he couldn’t hold back the laugh at noting the plate of fish in front of him. Frigga had planned this, the Devil, and he couldn’t find it in him to be mad.

‘Always one step ahead.’ He stated, smiling up at her, and Frigga returned it with a knowing glance.

‘I am quite surprised I managed it, my son.’ The words prickled something, deep down, a fear of losing her. He hid it well, possibly only noticeable to her, maybe Sif, by picking at the fish in front. Chatter continued, Volstagg talking about how big his son was getting, something that Loki found odd, considering Odie had been born before Alexis. He talked about how the toddler was struggling with laces, and that even Alvei was fed up of trying to teach.

Loki listened, absorbing information, listening to his friends talk. He listened to Odin, discussing how the Nine Realms fared. He even listened to Thor talking about how Mjolnir was acting slightly differently, like something had changed. The meal ended, the servants took away the food, and he followed the group towards the reclining room.

Alvei was standing there, a babe in her arms, although Odie was more a toddler. Volstagg went to his wife’s side immediately, and Loki watched as she put the child down, watched as he toddled away. The group settled, even Loki, although he stuck to the edge and read a book. Odin and Frigga were to one side, heads close, discussing something that must have been important.

‘Oh, Odie!’ The child looked up innocently, despite the fact that he had managed to tie his laces together, and to his fingers and belt loop. Volstagg went to stand, perhaps to unravel his child, but Loki moved quicker.

‘Allow me.’ Because he missed a tiny Alexis, all chubby cheeks and bright naivety in her eyes. Alvei gave a nod, watching as he crouched down. Seidr unravelled the mess, the child now fascinated, and Loki offered out his arms. The child held out chubby arms, Loki scooping him up and setting him down on his lap.

‘Now, pay close attention.’ He scolded lightly, before tying the lace. It took around thirty practices before Odie managed the first one successfully, which Loki rewarded with a small Seidr teddy, which Odie scampered off with. Loki looked after him, before Alvei spoke up.

‘You’re good with him.’

‘Alexianne struggled with concentrating, I always had to bribe her.’ He said with a chuckle, before realising just how open he was being, frowning at himself for the stupidity. Luckily, he was saved from anymore questions when the door opened, a servant sticking their head in.

‘Prince Loki, the Lady Maia and Mistress Alana have arrived.’ He had sent for them, of course, as soon as he had got back. Loki rose sharply, crossed the room in few strides, and followed them.

**

Alana had her pendant fixed, curtseyed low to him. Maia thanked him for all that he had done, agreed to come back and live in the Citadel, working for him. Sif had kept the two close, but grief had drawn them away eventually. He did not intend for that to continue, thanking them both for coming back. Once he was sure they had settled, he went in the direction of his daughter’s Chambers.

Instead, he went to his own, knowing Sif would probably be in them. He paused, staring at the door that was his, that he had every right to open. But somehow, he still wasn’t sure that this was a step he was ready to take. He turned back, heading towards the shared accommodation, wondering if Alexis was back yet.

**

Frigga watched her Son carefully, noted how he was trying harder to open up. She was proud, always had been, but never more so than in this moment. It took strength, and she could see the strain of his efforts. But tonight, Frigga had never seen Sif happier, had never seen Thor smile brighter. Watching Loki with the boy, it had proved everything they had seen in the past two months.

Loki was a good father, first and foremost. Anything that threatened his daughter, instantly he became the warrior that Odin, then Hela, had made him. However, underneath that, he was still her son. Tonight had been proof that he was healing, that they both were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, it really makes it worth writing! :)


	14. She knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isla and Alexianne this chapter

Isla knew who she was. The girl wasn’t an idiot, despite being common born, she could figure out that the mysterious girl was the missing Princess. She wasn’t sure how it happened, but Isla knew it had. She never told Lexa that she knew, just kept the façade going. Together, they explored the outer reaches of the Realm, heading deep into the forest or going to the Caves, over to the meadows.

It was getting late, but Isla was happy to walk beside Lexa, in step as they moved towards the village. They had been on the mountains all day, Isla desperate to show her new friend the best view in the whole Kingdom. Just around this time of year, the sun would set early enough to streak across the sky, right behind the Citadel. It had been beautiful, and Lexa had been glad her friend enjoyed it.

‘D’you think you’d ever do it?’ They were talking about joining the Guard. Isla had trained her whole life, learning the finer arts of sparring, having been born into a family with six older brothers. As a blacksmithing family, swords were common around the house. Her Mother even encouraged it, her Father treating her as another son. Isla didn’t mind, although she still had to learn the compulsory things, such as needlework, cooking, working around the village.

‘I think I’d like to be an academic.’ Lexa peered across, and Isla had to admit, she thought the Princess was stunning. Dark hair, bright green eyes, a soft expression yet a sharp jawline. Tall, yet she was thin, well built muscles framing her stance. She’d worn modest clothing for every meeting since the moment in the forest, and there had been a lot. They’d gone riding together, with a horse that Isla knew must be Prince Loki’s.

‘And study what?’ Isla hesitated, before sharing one of her biggest secrets. Medicine, her Mother allowed her to go and study with the village Healer, who used herbs and flowers to cure some of the most dangerous illnesses. Lexa listened, face curious, eyes wide as Isla explained the different methods of healing.

‘I’ve never needed to see a Healer.’ The first sign of admitting something, and Isla didn’t stop her from talking.

‘Can you show me?’ Seidr, the thing that only the rich could ever attempt to learn. They hurried into an alley, where Isla focused on the Princess’s hands as the light appeared, a green spark that danced in her palm. It was stunning, and she couldn’t help but reach out, the light transferring and bouncing in her own palm, warming the skin.

‘Incredible.’ Isla muttered, having never seen anything so beautiful in all her existence.

‘Come with me.’ They ran, heedless of the fact that the sun was setting, into the woods. It was safer here, with nobody to suspect a Princess was running around outside the walls. They made it to a clearing, where Lexa sat down in such an un-ladylike manner that Isla laughed, before sitting beside her.

‘Watch.’ The girl moved her hands, and suddenly the clearing was full of the green sparks. They danced in the low light, some turning to violet, and Isla laughed, stood and spun around, reaching out for the bright light. This time, when she touched it, she was surprised to find it turned silver. It clung to her skin, danced up her arm, the silver light growing.

‘Why’s it doing that?’ Isla questioned, tracing it delicately, only to find Lexa’s wide eyes staring up at her, watching as she stood shakily.

‘You must have Magic.’ It was a breathless whisper, and Isla went to laugh at the joke, before realising that the Princess wasn’t joking. She stumbled back, mostly out of shock, after all, she was a common-born girl. Her job was to grow up, to find a husband, to live a life with him and have babies that could benefit Asgard. To become a cook, or a cleaner, or a farmer, or a blacksmith. Never had she imagined having Magic.

Arms caught her, pulling her back to her feet, and Isla glanced up to the green eyes staring down. With everything the Princess had told her, the half-told truths, the secrets, yet this was honesty. Isla found herself on tiptoes, shutting her eyes as she brushed her lips over Lexa’s, before pulling back hastily. Only she was followed, the hands that were holding her reaching out and pulling her closer. This time, it tasted true, and Isla could see the light bouncing behind her eyes as she felt warmth on her lips, a tongue tracing her bottom lip.

‘Woah.’ Was what Lexa said as she pulled back, eyes wide, and Isla giggled.

‘Woah indeed.’ The lights faded, and they both became aware of how dark it was.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’ A promise? Lexa was hurrying back in the direction of the Citadel, leaving Isla alone to think about what the Princess had said. Magic?

**

Alexianne wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but she knew that people had begun to notice she was sneaking out. Especially with the Feast coming up, where she would be introduced as the Princess. How did she tell Isla that she wasn’t the girl that she thought? Those musings kept her head busy as she headed to the forest, almost surprised when she found Isla in their space, a sword lazily attached to her belt and her blonde hair tied back in a braid.

‘Your Dad?’

‘Thinks I’m going out hunting.’ Explained the bow and quiver sitting against the tree.

‘He trusts you alone?’ Isla laughed, and it was then that Lexa noted she was wearing trousers, not a dress as the Village would usually dictate. It was tied with a belt around her middle, the same one holding the sword sheath, and it made a weird feeling swirl in her stomach. She stepped closer, thinking back to last night, to the bright lights and the Magic and the way it felt when they were close together, when they kissed.

‘Of course he does, I’m good with a sword.’ The smirk made Alexianne blush, wishing she knew more about flirting than she did. Isla moved closer, but it was nothing but friendly, eyes scanning over her.

‘Are we okay?’ Alexianne nodded quickly, thinking of a way to start the conversation she was dreading having.

It happened later, when they were on the sandy shore of the waterfall, the sword unstrapped, Alexis’ daggers lying next to them. They were lying on her cape, staring up at the darkening sky, when she finally worked up the courage to speak.

‘There’s something you need to know.’ She began, looking to her closest friend, hoping she would find acceptance. Sure enough, Isla reached across, took her hand and linked their fingers together. It was such a normal gesture, and Alexianne smiled when she didn’t feel any stab of fear.

‘I’m the daughter of Loki and Sif.’ She just blurted it out, looked across fearfully, only to find Isla staring right back at her, a small smile on her face.

‘I was wondering when you’d tell me.’ Alexis looked at her in confusion, shock, where was the hatred she had been expecting? Isla chuckled, rolled so she was on her side, propped up.

‘I figured it out as soon as I met you.’

‘And it doesn’t change anything?’ Alexis hesitantly asked, found herself shuffling closer to her friend, Isla smiling softly before leaning towards her.

‘Nothing.’ Alexianne closed the distance, the same light brush of lips, before pulling back.

‘It does mean I want to see the other you.’ It took a moment for Alexianne to understand what Isla was asking, then remembered that not all of Asgard was as fond of Jotuns as Sif and the Royals seemed to be. But Isla gave her the same reassuring smile, promising that nothing would change.

‘Shut your eyes.’ Without hesitation, she obeyed, and Alexis shifted her skin. She watched the shudder pass through Isla, the shock of her skin turning cold, before her eyes opened. Her mouth dropped open, eyes widened, looking all over. From the red eyes, the brown curled hair that fell to blue shoulders, the lines that marked her of royal heritage.

‘I never thought you’d be this pretty.’ Isla reached out, fingertips brushing over the raised lines, before dropping back. Alexianne watched as Isla’s gaze dropped to her lips, then back up to her crimson eyes, and cautiously leant in. It was different, burning hot against freezing cold, but it was a good different. When Isla pulled back, her cheeks were flushed, and Alexis reminded herself that there were other things they needed to discuss, like the Seidr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments keep me smiling! Thank you for reading :)


	15. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were going so well...

Alexianne shifted slightly, it was three days before the formal feast and dance, and she had spent the entire afternoon being fitted for a dress. The lady had promised to make it flamboyant, stunning, to make her stand out. Truthfully, Alexis couldn’t think of anything worse. Right now, she was sitting at the table for dinner, with the rest of her family there. Seated between Loki and Sif, a rearrangement so she could be beside both parents, and opposite her Aunt Jane.

She was staying quiet as they spoke, picking at the fish as she thought back to Isla. Her Magic was something that Alexianne wanted to explore, but with the Feast coming up, she was expected to stay in the Citadel. That, and the fact that Isla wouldn’t be invited to the feast. Not unless she could work up the courage to ask her Dad.

‘So, we’ve noticed you sneaking out.’ Her head shot up, staring to Fandral, who was smiling slyly. It wasn’t a threat, so Loki wouldn’t stand in to help her, but she could feel the blush already threatening her cheeks. Everyone was listening, all her Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents and her Mom and Dad. Yet Fandral continued, winking flirtatiously as he did.

‘What’s his name?’ It was like her heart went cold, remembering that this was Asgard, not one of the liberal societies that they had been to previously. Here, she didn’t even know if same-sex couples existed. Her fear prickled down her spine, worry of not being accepted into her new family, wondering if she should make up an excuse.

‘What’s her name?’ Loki corrected, not even bothering to glance away from his plate as he picked up more fish. Alexis was stunned, looked up to her Dad, who showed no signs of this conversation being anything out of the ordinary.

‘Isla.’ She answered cautiously, not taking her eyes of the one person who could calm her.

‘And how did you meet?’

‘I was out walking in the woods, she found me with a face-full of dirt.’ Laughter spilled from his lips, before he flashed her one of his signature smirks.

‘I trust you threatened her suitably.’

‘Of course.’ She snapped back, grinning right back at him, feeling the weight around her heart lift.

‘Is she coming to the dance?’ Loki continued to eat, stocking her plate back up and nudging her gently, reminding her to eat.

‘If that’s alright with you?’ Would he really say yes?

‘As long as she has a dress, of course. I trust you can see to that?’ His eyes met hers again, but this time, the unspoken question passed between them. Acknowledging his worry, she confirmed that she was fine, her eyes saying what her lips didn’t. If they needed, they could have spoken telepathically, but they had come to rely on just looks to convey what they needed.

‘How did you know?’ She eventually asked, wanting to know what had given her away. How he had known that her tastes ran either way.

‘You’re like me.’ Was all he said, and she remembered watching her father flirt with anyone necessary to get what they needed. Huh, she thought, relaxing back into the chair and stabbing a potato. Jane was smiling brightly at her, and she remembered that Midgard had different practices as well.

‘What’s she like?’ Alexianne thought to her kind-of girlfriend, before answering the question.

‘Stubborn. Smart. She’s the youngest of seven, all of them boys.’ Jane’s smile was reassuring, just as Loki’s had been, and Alexis could relax. The others didn’t seem worried, all smiling, and that was enough for her to stop panicking.

‘What aren’t you telling me?’ Loki asked, and Alexianne forgot that she couldn’t really hide anything from him.

‘She has Magic.’ His eyebrows flicked up, before he pushed back the chair and turned fully.

‘May I?’ She nodded, unbuttoning the top button of her shirt so his hand could lay over her heart. His hand began to glow, warning her of what was about to hit, felt him testing the Winter Casket and the Stone that kept her aging steady, felt him push past to see what she meant. The traces of Seidr would stay on hers, but reaching it meant complete trust. She knew her eyes would be black at the moment, as his Seidr held her in stasis. She saw what he saw, the memory of the bright silver dancing up her arm.

He pulled back just before they kissed, which she was thankful for, the privacy he had always allowed her if she asked. Rocking back in the chair, sucking in air, she looked up to her Dad.

‘Nothing bad.’ He assured, and she reached for her button, before something changed. It felt cold, an emptiness that hit her right in the gut. Distantly, she was aware that Loki was shouting to her, but she was too busy turning her head so she could throw up whatever was in her stomach. Her fingers reached for her mouth as she dropped to her knees, saw the blood at the corner of her mouth, vaguely thought she might have been poisoned.

‘Dddd.’ Was all she managed, before her head hurt too much to think, and she slumped down into the gross contents of her stomach.

**

The Palace bells were ringing as the would-be assassin slipped from the Citadel. All around, Guards were working on closing the ranks, on shutting down the escape of whoever had managed to poison one of the Royals. It would be in vain, for they were close to escaping already. After everything that happened, it was time for them to die. Thanos may be lost, but there was hope remaining. The Night-King, they called him, someone vicious and dangerous, yet she remembered him well.

A weak, cowardly, snivelling bastard who clung to the child like it was the only hope. And now, that very child was dead. Or dying, sometimes the poison took time. The assassin moved towards the far end, grateful for all the planning that had gone into attacking the closest thing to the Night King. He deserved to die, for what he had done to Thanos, to stopping the mission that was going to save the Universe.

But the decimation of Thanos’ army had some positives, like the not-knowing of who was actually dead. Thanos’ head had gone rolling, she knew that. Ebony Maw had been brash, attacking the child when it was without its father, thinking that would work. But she knew better, knew how to bide her time until the opportunity arose. And it had, the poison was deadly yet efficient, targeting quickly. It was even deadly to touch, seeping through the skin much like an acid, reaching the bloodstream that way. She wished she could have stayed, to see it work, but she had bigger issues. First, getting away. Then, slowly eroding the power that the Night-King thought he had.

And once all that was done, he was her final target. The King himself, his head would go rolling, much like that of her own leader.


	16. Who was it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison, and a very unhappy Loki

Loki would not leave her, carrying her into the Healing Room. He wasn’t surprised to find Eir, the woman who had almost died trying to save his baby, she must have been brought out of her early retirement as soon as she heard his daughter was dying. He didn’t care that he was soaked in blood, lowering her gently to the table, growling at the first attendant who tried to get close.

‘Everyone out.’ Eir commanded, and they did as told. Loki kept his hand over her heart, trying to keep the pulse strong, sending as much Seidr as possible to her weak body.

‘Loki we need to…’ His head snapped up, baring teeth at her just as he would have done anyone else, but her face grew firm.

‘I’m here to help. Snap out of it.’ Anyone else would have been hit, or mauled, but he conceded that perhaps Eir wasn’t the biggest threat to his daughter, watching her move around the Soul Forge and the lights turning on, illuminating the blood covering both of them.

‘Loki…’ Eir was staring at the readings, looking at the confused mess of data.

‘She’s got the Winter Casket and Mind Stone in her genetics, she cannot be healed like that.’ He explained, moving around sharply and summoning a knife. Were they that stupid? If he could use the Stones to heal her, he would have done it instantly. This was not as simple, someone had planned this, used her weakness, his weakness. He was quick to shove everything off the desk, heard Eir squeak in protest, but he was busy. His arm split easily under the pressure, blood dripping into a summoned bowl, before he quickly went through the basic ingredients to remedy her current toxin-induced state.

Coughing drew his attention to her almost-unconscious form, which he returned to and raised her head, easing the liquid down her throat. Yes, the blood might have been gross, but a Jotun had many things in the blood that could aid her healing process. He concentrated, pushed Seidr into her body, wobbled slightly at the force that he was applying. He watched Eir taking blood samples, noted how the Warriors Three were standing by the door, as if guarding it. He was thankful for it.

Sif was clutching Jane, Thor with them, Frigga and Odin watching but not moving. Loki felt his glamour drop, at least the one hiding the scar along his jawline, but he didn’t give up. Not until he felt her slip into the stasis he had been pushing for. His hands then moved to her neck, down to the blouse, unbuttoning so he could reach for her heart. A steady beat.

‘She’s stable.’ Eir was attempting to read the mess of data, and had found enough to calm Sif, which Loki was thankful for. He glanced down to his daughter, unable to break the touch. She looked younger, frozen like this.

‘You need to change, the toxin can spread through touch, and most of it is on you.’ Eir had already pulled on gloves, was gesturing to his shirt. Loki didn’t have enough Seidr to do anything, couldn’t summon a new one, nor hide the plethora of scars that would be revealed should he take his shirt off.

‘Either that, or you leave her side to shower.’ That snapped him from his trance, tugging at the hem of the shirt and stripping it over his head, ignoring Sif’s sharp intake. He knew how bad it was, had seen most of his innards on the outside, knew he would never be able to stare at his skin in the same way. Eir said nothing, returning with warm water. Her hand went to reach, but he drew back, fear caught in his chest.

‘It’s me, Loki, when have I ever hurt you.’ Eir’s tone was gentle, and he cautiously allowed her to start working, while he kept a hand on Alexianne’s arm, monitoring the stasis. Once Eir was done, she went to the cupboard to retrieve a basic tunic. He threw it on, before reaching for the bowl and beginning to wash her. Soft movements, tracing the skin carefully.

‘I don’t recognise the toxin.’ Eir was staring at one of the blood vials, having run it through the soul forge, and Loki left his daughter’s side momentarily to retrieve one. He examined it, holding it to the light of the soul forge, before opening it and sniffing.

‘You say it might move through skin?’ He asked, swirling it slightly.

‘A toxin that takes effect so quickly? Almost definitely.’ Eir asked the King and Queen if they had seen anything like this before, while Loki looked back to Alexis. She looked like she could be sleeping, if he forgot the pale skin and the way she never slept with such a lax expression.

‘Will she heal?’ Thor asked quietly, aimed at either Loki or Eir. The Healer began to explain how they needed to identify the toxin, before Loki verbally agreed with that.

‘I have one way.’ He pondered, before tipping the vial straight into his mouth, a single gulp of blood that tasted awfully foul. Eir shouted, Frigga, Thor and Sif all lunged for him, but Loki simply held a hand up.

‘I’m not stupid, it can’t kill me.’ Nothing could, he didn’t add, tasting what he had ingested. Beside his kin blood, there was something nasty, something dark, and he recognised it all too well.

‘Oh Alexianne, it’s one of them.’ He murmured, shifting to her side and cupping her cheek lightly, pushing yet more energy in. His skin faded from white to blue as he did so, Loki counting the numbers.

‘Ebony is dead, Thanos is gone, and Proxima I saw dying. It could be Nebula.’ It was one of the best answers he could think of, brushing a stray strand of hair from his daughter’s face.

‘Who’s Nebula?’ Thor was moving closer, closer to Alexianne, and Loki watched the advance with a weary expression. His brother, that may be, but he didn’t trust anyone to be near his daughter when she was vulnerable.

‘One of Thanos’ children.’

‘And how do you know?’ Thor took another step, reaching out carefully. It was done so that Loki could trace the movement, watching as fingers reached Alexis’ arm, gently comforting.

‘The poison has been used many times on me before, so I am mostly immune, which would explain why she isn’t dead.’ He thought about it, feeding her would have meant that some of his immunity could be passed on. Considering these options, he looked back to his daughter. If it was Nebula, and she thought she was going to win, she was very wrong. Loki didn’t like people messing with his family. 

**

‘Prince, the Guards await your commands.’ Loki blinked back sleep, noted several others doing the same as Eir came in, giving them an update. His daughter was still sleeping, the stasis working well to reverse the effects of the poison, and she would soon wake. But he did need to begin hunting Nebula, at the very least, he had to tell Gamora what had been done. Slowly, he stood, giving a nod to Eir to confirm he would speak to them.

The issue was leaving Alexis. He hesitated, summoning a dagger to his side and looking to the group of his family and friends, before focusing.

‘I trust you’ll stay by her side?’ Jane smiled up at him, accepting the dagger into her hand, reaching with her other to touch his bare arm. Her fingers lightly traced one of the scars, but he didn’t pull back from the touch, just narrowed his gaze at her fingers, then looked back up.

‘I won’t leave her.’ She assured, and that was enough promise. He looked one last time at his sleeping child, before slipping out of the doors.

**

Isla paced, wondering what to do. Lexa had never been late, but she hadn't shown up at all today. The Citadel stood in front, a scary image for a commoner, and Isla knew she was risking a lot to cross the boundaries. But hearing the alarms blare, she couldn’t just turn away, she had to know that Lexa was fine.

‘I presume you’re Isla.’ The voice wasn’t cold, more curious than she had expected, and she straightened her back and reached for the dagger in the hem of her shirt. Loki approached out of the shadows, Isla looking at the scar on his neck before dropping to a curtsey, keeping her eyes on him at all times.

‘Your Highness.’ After all, he was a Prince. A Prince, the father of the girl she was hoping to Court, and a man that was terrifying.

‘It was an assassination attempt.’ If he expected to scare her, it did not succeed. She kept a straight face, controlling any fear for her friend, telling herself that Lexa could handle herself.

‘Come, she’ll want to see you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys still interested in this story?


	17. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexianne meets Eir, Jane meets Isla, and Loki does some thinking

Alexis shot up, gasping, hands reaching instinctively for a knife, before hands gripped her wrist. Someone was talking, but she was too busy focusing on the fact that it wasn’t Loki holding her, that she remembered the feeling of dying, the pain lacing her body. Just before she summoned a dagger to stab whoever it was, her eyes focused on the dagger. Her father’s dagger.

‘Aunt Jane?’ She croaked, felt the hands slip from her arms, focused on the smiling face of her Aunt. Without expecting it, arms wrapped around her and tugged her close, the daughter of Loki surprised at the affection. She eventually relaxed, breathing in a soft scent, before pulling away. There were many people in the room, her family, and a woman she didn’t recognise.

‘This is Eir.’ Jane introduced, and the woman bobbed a curtsey.

‘Princess Alexianne, a pleasure to meet you.’ Eir, she had heard a lot of stories about the woman. Alexis swung her legs off the table, offering a small smile.

‘Likewise, Lady Eir. I’ve heard a lot.’ Her body still ached, but she severed the connection to Loki’s Seidr. Wherever he was, he would know she was awake.

‘What happened?’ She looked to her Aunt, who was still right by her side, before looking to Eir.

‘Poison, your highness. A suspected assassination attempt, by a creature that Loki called Nebula.’ A shudder ran through her body, fear at the name of the daughter of Thanos, but she schooled her expression to remain calm. Evidently not well enough, because Jane saw right through it.

‘Was she there? When the bad thing happened?’ The “bad thing”, referring to the way they escaped from Thanos. It was a nice gesture, not pushing Alexis to talk, but even thinking about it made her stomach tighten.

‘No, Nebula was hunting Gamora at that point.’ Alexis stood, holding the bench as her legs wobbled slightly, before eyeing up the soul forge. It was a pretty advanced piece of technology, something she’d love to study. Isla would feel the same. Speaking of her friend, she was late to meet her.

‘Gamora? The daughter of Thanos?’ Jane questioned, but not in a harsh way. Alexianne looked back to her Aunt, reaching for the dagger.

‘She’s more than that. I’ve known her ever since I was little, and Dad trusts her to look after me.’ Something that was reserved for special people, she didn’t say, knowing that Jane would understand.

‘We should escort you back to your Chambers, so that you can rest.’ Thor suggested, and Alexis nodded to her Uncle.

‘I’m going in that direction, Jane can accompany us.’ The Queen spoke, her soft voice determined, leaving no room for argument. Alexis was hesitant, even as the Queen offered her hand. But she reached out anyway, her rough fingers slipping into a smooth palm, felt the warmth of someone else’s Seidr rest against hers.

‘Thor, ensure the Palace is secure. We’ll take it from here.’ The future King bowed his head to his Mother, while Alexis stared up at the man in wonder. Someone that was so strong, yet willing to obey orders at the drop of a hat. He caught her gaze, sent a small smile in her direction, and she could not help but smile back.

**

Isla jumped from the bed when the door opened, Lexa looking shocked as she walked in. There was a young woman beside her, but Isla didn’t panic too much flinging herself at Lexa. The Princess caught her, just as Isla knew she would, and they hugged for a long time. The fear that she had tried to keep buried, especially as the Prince escorted her to their Chambers, bubbled to the surface.

‘They said you were poisoned!’ Lexa’s hand closed over hers, where it was resting against her cheek.

‘I’m fine, I promise.’ It was no light saying, and so Isla relaxed slightly, before a blush spread on her cheeks. The other woman was watching, looking between them, and it didn’t take long for Isla to identify her. Lady Jane, the future Queen of Asgard. She dropped her hand from Alexianne’s cheek, bobbed a brief curtsey to the Midgardian woman, who shook her head quickly.

‘There’s no need, Isla.’ So, Jane knew of her too.

‘I’ll leave you too it.’ Jane winked, moving to the door, and Isla couldn’t find it in her to be ashamed. Instead, she griped Lexa’s hand, glad that her friend was alright. The Prince had been kind enough to escort her here, stating that Alexianne would need rest, and that Isla was to make sure she didn’t leave her Chambers.

‘Why are you here?’ Lexa asked, but not in a way that implied she was upset. More curious. Isla explained everything, a frown appearing on the Princess’s face, and Isla didn’t think before leaning to kiss her. Lexa relaxed, moved to shuffle closer, leading them both to the bed. They sat, close enough to share heat.

‘I could have lost you.’ Isla murmured, and Lexa looked up, a smile that didn’t fit the sincerity of the situation.

‘But you didn’t. I’m still here.’ For now, Isla thought, wondering when the Princess would leave her. But the next sentence, however, surprised her.

‘Will you come to the Feast with me?’

**

Loki cocked his head, listening to Jane’s approach. Aware that the others were in the reclining room, right next to where they were, and could here the conversation, he turned to greet her.

‘Sister.’ She came to stand beside him, looking out across the garden. Hela’s statue stood, the sun reflecting off it, even as Winter closed in.

‘You approve?’ Jane’s tone was light, even if the question held a lot of meaning.

‘Of Isla? She seems to be a perfect balance.’ To Alexianne’s worry, he didn’t add. Jane would either reach the same conclusion, or not. It didn’t matter to him, he would protect his daughter from anyone that didn’t agree.

‘Have you spoken to her about relationships?’ He thought back to their time in the Galaxy, to how she had been exposed to behaviour that would have never been seen in Asgard. Of how he had to teach her, in order to keep her safe. Of the way she frowned when he explained the “normal” relationship, at least that was how it was viewed on Asgard. He remembered when she stuck her tongue out, stating she would never marry a man, let alone want to sleep with him.

‘She knows enough.’ Loki would keep an eye on the two of them, of course, but he didn’t see any issues arising. Not with the complete devotion in the way Isla looked at her, in the way that Alexianne’s Seidr lightened when she spoke of her.

No, his daughter would be just fine. And besides, Loki had issues to deal with, like Nebula, and the Feast.


	18. Feasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis appears at Court, and Loki makes some progress

The dress was tight enough that Alexis feared her entire body would be squashed. Jane had come to see her dressed, told her that nobody would doubt her as Princess of Asgard, not when they saw her. Truthfully, Alexianne was terrified. Being introduced as Loki’s daughter, the lost Princess of Asgard, was enough to make her feel faint. Everyone would be watching, all the nobles would want to see if she was fit to be a Princess, and this was the first time she would be able to prove herself worthy.

The public may not know that Thor and Jane did not want children, but one day they would figure it out, so impressions were important. If her Uncle had no heirs, she would be Queen of Asgard. Staring in the mirror, she wondered if that was what she looked like. Hair tied up in ringlets, a crown of silver and jewels from Svartalfheim placed on her head. Her neck was bare, save for a lone chain with Loki’s emblem attached to the end. Her nails had been painted, and although the stylist had pouted, she was glad she had chosen silver.

The dress was blue, with grey lace at the edges. All her family members had colours that they adopted, Loki as green, Sif as purple, Thor as red, Frigga and Odin as gold. Blue seemed a nice choice, the colour of the Casket that had controlled her aging, and it suited her dark hair. She had thought it might clash with her green eyes, but strangely it did the opposite.

‘You look beautiful.’ Isla was leaning against the doorway, a dress of a modest shade of red framing her, blonde hair loose around her shoulders. A lot less fancy that Alexianne, but then again, wasn’t that the idea? Alexianne was supposed to show that she was ready to be a Princess of Asgard.

‘As do you.’ Alexianne walked across to kiss her, just briefly, knowing that Jane was escorting Isla to the ball.

**

Loki could see how nervous his daughter was, in the subtle tensing of her muscles, through to her eyes darting across the palace corridor as he led her towards the feasting room. The Nobles of Asgard were waiting, as was the public outside the citadel, all waiting to see the aged Princess that had fallen from the Bifrost.

She looked grown up, mature as she walked beside him in silence, arm looped through his. She stood tall, reaching his cheek now that she wore heels, and their paces matched, in step for the entire walk.

‘Remember, you need only call.’ Loki assured her, watched her head turn to him, her eyes filled with worry. He could not help it, his parental instincts driving him to reach for her, to soothe her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

‘I’ll be right by your side, Starlight. As always.’ Always, she said silently in her mind, looking to the doors. The guards on either side looked straight ahead, waiting for Loki’s signal, and he waited for his daughter. Her spine straightened, shoulders relaxed, hand rested lightly on his arm. Her expression moved to a neutral one, her eyes straight ahead, and Loki nodded to the Guards. She was ready.

**

It was loud. But it wasn’t bad enough to scare her that much. She’d managed not to trip over her own feet walking down the steps, was now integrated with Asgard’s finest members of society. Isla was by her side, the two of them staying close as eyes roamed over the two of them, people trying to get close enough, none brave enough to talk to her.

‘They look frightened.’ Isla remarked, Alexis nodding. Possibly because of Loki being her father, she figured, or the fact that her family were keeping a close eye on anyone that dared get too close. Even her grandfather, who she kept staring at out of the corner of her eye, wondering what he thought of her. She wasn’t exactly the two-year-old toddler they were expecting.

‘Your highness, a pleasure to meet you.’ Isla took a step back as a man moved forwards, the first to talk to her directly, bowing. She allowed him to take her hand, didn’t flinch as stubble ran over the back of her knuckles as he briefly kissed it. Ignur Korson, the foreign embassy that worked in Vanaheim, appointed after the rebellion that led to Alexianne being dropped from the Bifrost. Her mind worked over-time, drawing every fact she knew about the man, as she spoke back.

‘Ignur Korson, the pleasure is mine. Your work in Vanaheim is highly praised.’ He looked pleased, a couple of other nobles close enough to listen gave appreciative smiles, like they were impressed that she was paying attention. Mind you, from the stories Loki had told her about a young Thor, who never bothered listening to the nobles, she must seem quite different.

‘Thank-you, your Highness, I put everything I have into my job.’ His gaze turned to Isla, and Alexianne stepped back slightly, including her girlfriend into the conversation.

‘Ignur, may I introduce Isla, of the Western Village.’ Ignur took her hand, bowing much the same, and Isla looked like she was about to topple. A reassuring hand on the small of her back, Isla looked comforted, bobbed a curtsey back to him.

‘I was wondering if I might have the honour of a dance, your Highness?’ Dancing had only just started, and she had promised her first dance to Isla, which she told the ambassador, before promising him one later in the evening. He smiled, bowed, retreated back to the crowds.

And just like that, the tension was broken, and people no longer felt afraid to come and speak to her.

**

Sif watched from the side, a smile on her face as Alexianne carefully navigated the turbulent political waters, somehow managing to appease all who went to speak to her. She had not yet built the courage to walk across to her daughter, to speak to her. Shouldn’t it be her job? Especially with the girl on her arm, Isla. Long had she dreamt of raising a daughter, but it wasn’t anything like she imagined. The Norns must be laughing at her, she thought, for her blindness.

‘She does it well.’ Thor remarked, an arm around Jane’s waist, watching his Niece and Heir. Sif hummed in agreement, startled when someone else joined them.

‘She has your gift with people.’ Loki was looking at Sif, and she found her chest tightening. Whatever had happened with Thanos, however much he feared being close to them, she would wait. Hel, she could do this for all eternity, even though she longed to have him back by her side. Right now, she offered him a smile, warmth flooding through it, and saw the way his eyes widened, how he stepped closer to her.

‘And your smooth tongue.’ Sif replied, let her guard lower as Loki took another step, halting close enough to feel his Magic, a calmness rushing over her. This was progress.

‘Equal measures.’ Jane agreed, and Sif was glad that the Midgardian had gained Loki’s trust, could see how it put him at ease.

‘I have a favour to ask of the three of you.’ Loki remarked, turning away from watching Alexianne to look between the three of them. Sif could already tell she would say yes, no matter what it was, because who was she to deny him? As if he had read her mind, his green eyes found hers, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

‘Anything, brother.’ Thor confirmed, Jane nodding, and Sif felt her cheeks flush slightly at the gaze of her husband. He broke it suddenly, but the smile remained, now shared to the other two.

‘I have to go away for a short time, to hunt for Nebula.’ Coldness, dread and anxiety filled her gut, the thought of losing him again when she had only just got him back. No, she couldn’t lose him! But then again, this Nebula was attacking her daughter, her home.

‘Brother…’ Thor began, like he wanted to suggest leaving it, but Loki shook his head.

‘I am going, regardless of your opinions. I ask that you watch Alexianne, keep her safe.’ Trust, once extended to Jane, now extended to all three of them. Sif had no doubt that her daughter had not been told that Loki was going, for there would be an awful sadness about her if he had.

‘Let me come with you.’ Thor tried, and Loki momentarily faltered.

‘I cannot, she is strong, and I will be distracted with fear for you.’ Which was why he wasn’t taking Alexis, the unspoken words passing between the four of them, and Sif eventually nodded.

‘We’ll keep her safe.’ Loki shot her a thankful gaze, Jane agreeing with Sif, and Thor sighing, before following suit.

‘Thank you.’ The Trickster didn’t need to thank them, but he did, relaxing suddenly, like he had feared they would say no.

‘You don’t need to thank us,’ Thor began,

‘Just come home.’ Sif finished, knowing what her brother would have said, looking to her once-upon a time lover, watched as the words sunk into Loki’s mind.

‘I always do.’ His promise, he leant forwards to brush a kiss against her cheek, and she didn’t move, didn’t try to make it more. That was what he was comfortable with, and that was okay.


End file.
